Carpe Diem
by Ttalilawik
Summary: Naruto will do anything to get what he wants, to no longer be in the shadow of his father and create his own path. Even if he was to break a few rules and disobey his father's wishes. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N… Uhm I think I got most of the mistakes out of this ahaha, but maybe I should get a beta…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything really...

Wellll enjoy!

It annoyed him that so many people would treat him like some demi god while he walked around Konohagakure.

Namikaze Naruto, son of the Hokage hated the fact that people only tried to get close to him due to who his father was. He would give anything to just be a normal kid who was not in the shadow of his father. Hell, even his mother had a reputation. The legendary Yellow Flash and Crimson Death, that was what he was known for, being the son of two _greatest_ shinobi in Konoha, he scoffed at that thought.

He scowled as he continued on his way to the academy; after all it would not do good to be late on his first day. Most academy students would be seen walking towards the building with a parent or an older sibling, not Naruto. His mother was out on a mission and his father was busy doing whatever the Hokage did during the day.

If it were any other child besides him he would have guessed that they would be upset by the fact that they had no one with them on the first day of which their desired occupation would be. But the young boy hardly ever felt anything but anger and annoyance, not to say he was completely tuned to those to emotions, he just never felt any other emotion for more than a brief flash before it disappeared. The only thing that angered him, if anything more of an annoyance, was that he was _expected_ to be a protégée and excel in everything due to who his mother and father were, it was annoying that he had to live up to some expectation made by the stupid villagers.

Naruto was more petite than most seven year olds, with bright sunny blonde hair that spiked in every direction possible. Though that was not the most attention catching part of his appearance, no, that would be his eyes. So blue and endless that they put shame to the sky on a summer day, even though they almost always appeared to hold no emotion. Most would believe that the young Namikaze would be a happy, hyper child based on his appearance, but in fact it was not so. The young boy could almost constantly be seen with a scowl plastered onto his chibi face as he walked around. No one knew why he always looked angry but he would always return the greetings of the villagers and answer their questions with surprising politeness for one so young.

He was usually seen wearing a plain white t-shirt, dark orange shorts and a pair of black ninja sandals.

Once again he let a sigh escape his rosy lips, he was tempted to not even go to the academy for the first day, or even for the rest of it, it was not like he could actually _learn _something there. He already knew everything the academy taught, it was almost pathetic of what was required to pass and become a genin of the 'Great Konoha'.

It was laughable in his opinion actually; the only thing that was needed was to be able to do kawarimi, bunshin and henge to pass. He wondered how Konoha was even considered one of the great villages. Sure there was a written test and a taijustsu one but it was _pathetic_, especially now that the academy graduation age was increased by two years. Who the hell needed seven years to learn the bare minimum of all shinobi knowledge?

His glare deepened at what his father said to him earlier "_I know that you know everything that is taught at the academy but you still have to go, you're not old enough to become a ninja yet"_.

His stupid father was holding him back by putting him through seven years of uselessness when he could already be far beyond the expectations of the academy.

It was tempting to just not become a ninja just to spite his father but no, that would not be good enough, no. He would have to think of what he was going to do. But for now, off to the beginning of hell.

xXx

Naruto walked into the classroom he was told to go to and wanted to stab himself. It was filled with yelling _children_ that were still ignorant to what a real shinobi was, a killer. Although he was the same age he had already accepted what it was to be a real ninja, something that these kids had not even begun to think about. To them being a shinobi was all heroic, saving people from 'bad' people, he mentally scoffed at that. In the shinobi world there was no such thing as good or bad, everyone did things for their own village or their own gain; there was no such thing as a 'good' shinobi, if there was they would not last long.

Once again he sighed and went to sit in the back corner of the classroom. As soon as he sat down the teacher walked into the room.

"Will everyone please sit down. My name is Ai-sensei and I'll be your teacher for the first year. Now everyone be quiet while I read the attendance."

Naruto paid no attention to what everyone's name were, because he did not care. The only thing he really cared about was Genjutsu and Fuuinjustsu. Those two things utterly fascinated him, there were so many _possibilities_ with them.

He smirked as he saw hi _sensei's _eyes widened before stuttering his name out.

"N-namikaze Naruto..?"

"Here," he said with as little as emotion as possible which in his opinion was quite a bit.

Many of the students were shocked that _the _Namikaze heir was in their class, it was another thing to brag about along with the fact that there was also an Uchiha in the class.

A lot of the children were thinking of befriending the young Namikaze, if anything it would make them popular. Being friends with the Hokage's son was sure to bring bragging rights and privileges.

Naruto saw all the other students looking at him but he ignored it. '_None of them want to know me for me, stupid people.' _

"Okay class, we'll start off with a little of Konoha history after I hand out the text books"

Naruto just zoned out everything for there was no need to listen, he knew everything already. He just continued thinking about what he could do that would upset his father.

Another thing his father had said appeared in his head _"I will give you no further training on seals or Genjutsu until you are older, you have no need to know anymore than you do now." _

'_Hmmm. What to do, what to do.'_

A shit eating grin spread across his face, that no one saw because they were too busy listening to their sensei, he knew just what to do, if it was not for the fact that he was surrounded by people he would have broken out into maniacal laughter.

'_I need to find me a personal trainer and I know _exactly_ who it has to be.'_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ehh I guess I sorta forgot to mention something... Naruto doesn't have Kyuubi sealed in him so he has less chakra so he'll be able to have better control etc. But any ways enough of my rambling =D

... I don't own Naruto but I wish I did then I wouldn't have to worry about school...

xXx

Naruto had believed that no one had seen the stupid grin on his face, but one had, one Hyuga Hinata and to tell the truth it had sort of scared her. For one thing almost everyone knew that the young Namikaze almost never did happy, it was a rare occurrence. Another would be that the grin sported by the young boy was way too wide and just looked plain creepy. Also it is not like it took all too much to scare the young girl, she was as timid and quiet as a mouse, which was a rarity among the snobbish clan that everyone believed the Hyugas were. If she could have she would have moved her chair a little ways away from him but that was impossible due to the fact that she was next to the wall.

'_I w-wonder what he's t-thinking a-about?'_ Yes even her mind the little heiress stuttered, another thing to add to the list of disappointments that her father had told her on more than one occasion. _"Hinata, you are a disgrace to this clan, I should put give you the Hyuga soke no juinjutsu and make Hanabi the heir even if she is younger than you." _It had hurt her more than she thought it would and made her draw further within herself.

Naruto was starting to wonder why the hell the girl next to him kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, it was sort of unnerving. He was used to people just plain gawking at him but she looked like she was genuinely curious about something.

'_Kuso, did she see my grin, I hope not, I looked like a complete retard, damn, hopefully she'll just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to talk. I need to figure out how to convince _him _to teach me, since he's like my father's pet.' _The petite blonde snorted at that thought, although not loud enough for the weird girl next to him.

'_I wonder who she is... Hmm, let's see, short bluish black hair shaped like a..._ _helmet... no turtle shell? (_Sorry but it does ^^)_ Okay then, moving on white eyes, ah a Hyuga. Odd she doesn't seem snobby, and it doesn't look like she has the seal on her, so not a branch member .Hmm, maybe she'll actually be interesting. Although she looks shy.'_

Not soon enough, in Naruto's opinion, lunch finally came and they were free to go wherever as long as they returned in thirty minutes. '_Huh, where to go, maybe I'll ask the Hyuga to eat with me, I may not want to talk to people but I rather not be a complete loner, that'd be too emo... Like an Uchiha. No I can't have that'_

"Excuse me, would you like to eat with me Hyuga-san?"

The poor girls face heated up like a tomato and she started stuttering incoherent words. All Naruto could do was sweat drop and look at the girl. '_Wow! I knew she was shy but seriously. Gah maybe I made a mistake, I don't need to be around a stuttering fool.'_ He let a small sneer work its way onto his face.

"Kay, never mind then. Please have a nice day Hyuga-san," was all he said before turning around and walking out the door.

The other students looked at Hinata curiously wondering what he had said to the young heiress and why he left so abruptly, leaving the young girl stuttering and looking like a tomato.

Hinata was doing all she could to stop tears from coming to her eyes, she had a chance to make a friend and she blew it by acting like a bumbling fool. '_M-maybe f-father was right, I am a failure I can't even talk to someone without acting l-like an idiot. N-no, I need to show him I'm not a failure, m-maybe if I go apologize to Naruto he'll still l-let m-me eat w-with him.' _With new found determination the young heiress left to go search for her blonde classmate.

As she walked outside she saw small groups of kids scattered across the grounds of the academy, laughing and eating as their lunch time slowly passed. Hinata franticly looked around trying to find the blonde halo of hair. Just when she was about to give up she saw him sitting underneath a tree at the outskirts of the field. Hinata mentally prepared herself as she walked towards the young Namikaze. _'I c-can do this!'_

Naruto saw a shadow fall over him and looked up. He lightly glared at the silly girl he had left in the class. '_What the heck does she want?'_

"A-ano, can I p-please sit w-with you?"

Naruto increased his glare slightly before patting the ground next to him as an invitation to sit down. A sigh of relief escaped the young heiress at that action, like she expected him to incinerate her on the spot rather than let her sit with him. '_Huh, wonder why she's so self conscious. Eh, whatever not my problem, I don't really even want her here but I that'd probably make her die of embarrassment if I said no to her and it seems like she has enough problems without me adding to them.'_

"G-gomen, my name is Hyuga Hinata, nice to m-meet you," as she offered a slightly shaky smile to the young blonde.

"Namikaze Naruto, but you probably already know that." Was all he said before turning back to his bento box and continued to eat like she was not even there.

The young girl started to shift uneasily as she ate and Naruto mentally rolled his eyes but ignored her anyways; it was not his problem if she had issues.

"A-ano what do y-you think of the academy s-so far?"

"A waste of time." Was the simple blunt reply he offered.

Hinata's eyes widened at the comment, you would think that the son of their current Hokage would enjoy learning about the village his father looked after but apparently not.

"W-why do you think so?"

Naruto let a scoff escape his lips before saying, "What's the point of going somewhere to learn when you already know more than it has to offer?"

"S-so you already k-know everything?"

'_Is this girl stupid or something?' _"Yes," was all he said slowly as if to make sure she understood what he was saying, then he narrowed his eyes slightly, "Why do you stutter aren't you Hyugas supposed to believe they're above everyone and treat everyone like dirt?"

Hinata's face heated up slightly and mumbled out, "I'm a failure to the clan."

One of Naruto's fine eyebrows shot up at that, then after a few moments his eyes narrowed, "If you're such a failure why are you still in the main house, wouldn't you clan want to dispose of the 'trash'?

The little heiress was once again on the verge of crying her eyes out, _'So he thinks I'm not good enough as well.'_

The blonde's eyes narrowed even more as he saw the silly girl's eyes fill up with tears, '_Really? Kuso, I don't want to deal with some cry-baby.' _"Hey, um, Hinata, obviously you're not as much of a failure as you thought, 'cause if you were your clan would have already put that seal on your forehead and be done with it." He also added a little reassuring smile, which took a lot of effort for the young blonde to muster up.

Hinata felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head, was this boy actually complimenting her in a roundabout way? So the young girl did all she could at the moment and fainted.

Naruto's left eye started twitching, _'.Hell.'_ The bell, signifying lunch was over, rang and all the students started heading back in. Naruto looked down at the heiress, _'Whatever it's not my problem,'_ was all he thought before getting up and walking back to the school.

Hinata woke up just seconds after Naruto had left her, she sat up slowly looking around and she saw the blonde's back to her as he walked away.

"Ano p-please wait," she half shouted as she scrambled to her feet to catch up to the boy.

The only thing Naruto did was slow down slightly to give the young girl a little time to catch up to him. '_Great she's probably going to follow me around like a damn puppy, exactly what I need,' _he thought sarcastically.

The whole class was surprised when both Hinata and Naruto walked into the class together, but Naruto did not give a damn and Hinata was too caught up in her mind wondering if she finally found a friend that would accept her.

The rest of the class passed quickly as Ai-sensei continued to talk about the oh so interesting history of Konoha, and as soon as the bell rang to signify the end of the day the young Namikaze was up and out of the door before Hinata had a chance to say goodbye. Hinata hung her head and slowly left the emptying class.

As Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha he opted to ignore everyone today and opted to focus on his thoughts as he headed home. '_I wonder if the Hyuga girl will actually be helpful or if I should tell her to leave, but then again that might completely crush her, eh not my problem, I'll focus on that another time. Hmm, how can I get that guy away from my foolish father long enough to convince him to train me.' _ Naruto's cerulean eyes narrowed, '_Even if he's not even in Anbu yet he hangs off my father's words like his life depends on it, this might be harder than I thought, I'll have to follow through with this carefully to not catch the suspicion of my parents.'_

Naruto arrived at his home on the outskirts of town, it was slightly bigger than most houses, it had more than enough room for a three person family, and it had a pond in the back along with a dojo connected to the back of the house. His house was the thing he liked that he got from being born into his family; it was so peaceful, away from the village and gave him time to think, especially since his parents were almost constantly gone.

As Naruto opened the door he once again found his eyes narrowing, just inside the door were a pair of red ninja sandals, _'Damn, Kaasan is home, I wasn't expecting her to be here, there goes my peace.'_ But his mood brightened when he smelt a heavenly scent, ramen. '_Ah, maybe she is useful; she can make me the food of the gods!'_

Naruto quickly scampered into the kitchen, slowing down just before he got there so he would not seem _too _eagerget there, no, he could not have his mother thinking that he was _happy _that she was home.

"Hello Kaasan."

"Naruto! How was your first day? Do you want some ramen? Did you make any friends?" his mother said with a huge grin on her pretty face.

Even if he disliked both his parents he could not deny that they were good looking. His mother always seemed to have a smile on her face brightening her appearance and making her violet eyes sparkle. She had a lighter shade of skin compared to his slightly tanned complexion that contrasted nicely with her long red hair; she was slim with the average height of five foot four. All in all she was what many men would dream of. While he was pretty much a mini clone of his father with the only differences being that his eyes were slightly lighter and the shape was more like his mother's along with the fact that he seemed he got the build of his mother, not that he cared.(You all know what Yondi looks like so yah I don't really need to explain his appearance ^^)

"Like I told both you and tousan it's a waste of my time, and yes I would like some ramen please."

Kushina's smile faltered at that but she managed to keep it up, "Ah, well did you make any friends?"

Naruto let out a scoff, "I wouldn't call her a friend, more like an annoyance, Hyuga Hinata. She is way too shy for her own good and she's probably going to never leave me alone since I gave her a tiny compliment, silly girl," but he did not sound as angry as thought he was about it and frowned at that.

"Oh, well here's your ramen hope you enjoy, I'm sorry but I have to go report to Minato that I'm back I came here first so I could eat," she said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Thank you Kaasan, I shall see you two when you return later on." '_I think I'm going to eat this than take a nap, yeah, a nap sounds great.'_

xXx

When Kushina reached the Hokage tower she did not bother to walk up the stairs she jumped up and entered through the window.

"Hello koi," she said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind the chair.

Namikaze Minato allowed a smile to stretch across his face," Hello Kushi-chan! I wasn't expecting you back so soon!"

The red headed woman let out a small chuckle at that but her mood changed instantly, "When should we tell Naruto?"

Minato found his smile slipping from his face," I don't know, soon probably, I just don't know how he'll react; he's such an odd little boy."

"Yeah, how about we tell him at dinner tonight?"

"Sure, whatever you think koi."

xXx

Naruto found his eyes slowly opening, he smelt food again, and if anything he tolerated his mother more than his father due to her fantastic cooking. He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, the only time he acted his age is when he would first wake up, unaware to how utterly adorable he looked. The blonde groggily made his way down the stairs back into the kitchen. He saw his father sitting at the table.

"Hello Naruto!" he said with a cheery voice and a huge grin.

"Hi tousan," came the quiet reply from him, "What's for dinner Kaasan?"

"Just miso soup and some fried rice."

Naruto did not answer, only let out a slight grunt of acknowledgment as he sat next to his father at the table. It was quiet until Kushina placed a bowl and a plate in front of everyone and all at once they said, "Itadakimasu."

The silence was almost awkward for a family to be eating dinner but the young boy simply ignored it in favour of the delicious food in front of him.

"So, Naruto, me and you father have something to tell you."

"Hm?"

"Well, you see-" an awkward silence followed with Naruto looking at her, eyes filled with curiosity, it was not every day that his Kaasan was stumped on what to say,"-I'm two months pregnant."

Naruto's chopsticks clattered to the table, and his eyes widened, "What?" was the great reply he could think of. Silence followed for another couple minutes, Kushina did not want to repeat herself.

Naruto's eyes slowly narrowed into slits," Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well... I didn't know how you would react."

He let out a hiss," What did you think I'd throw a temper tantrum and scream about wanting to be an only child? I don't _care _about you having another child, if anything I'm happy, maybe you'll both just leave me alone and let me do what I want!"

His mother and father seemed at a loss for words so he just got up and walked, he would not run, that would just make it seem like he was _affected _by their words, away from the table and out the door.

He needed to think.

xXx

Well hope it's okay =D and thanks to the couple that added it to their favourites or story alert =P i didn't think anyone would even read this hehe

Adios mis amigos!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay thanks for the review **nobother **you get an invisible cookie for being the first one ;). Also I hope that this is okayish so far... I've never really tried to write before this so I hope it's not to jumpy...

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but sadly I don't...

xXx

Naruto snuck over the wall surrounding the now quiet village and disappeared into the surrounding forest. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid, of course I just HAD to lose my cool and leave.' _Naruto scoffed as he continued walking, making his way to a clearing he had found a while ago. _'I should have stayed, especially since I didn't finish eating yet. Oh well, might as well just relax for a bit, maybe fall asleep watching the stars.'_

After a few more minutes of walking through the sleeping forest the tall trees started to thin out until they all but disappeared leaving a moderately sized clearing, roughly the shape of an oval. In the middle of the open space was a tree, about three times the height of the others, sprouted from the ground a few feet away from a crystal clear lake that sparkled under the light supplied by the stars and moon. Naruto made his way over to an old swing made out of wood that had been hung from one of the huge branches. The swing slightly creaked as he gently swayed back in forth, allowing his eyes to slowly close as he relaxed.

This was one of the few places that Naruto let himself just let go and forget about everything else, it always calmed him down enough, enabling him to think rationally. The young blonde slowly opened his eyes again and looked towards the night sky, his eyes, sparkling more beautifully than the lake and stars combined, were unreadable.

xXx

Kushina and Minato sat at the table in slight shock, neither of them would have expected Naruto to let a bit of the anger he held for them slip through his almost apathetic mask. Both of them sadly remembered slightly over two years ago when their son was a smiling bundle of energy never knowing when stop running, but as the years passed he slowly started to smile less and less, making the days seem darker and less lively. Neither of them were completely sure what made their son stop acting like a squirrel on crack but they knew at least one of the reasons, it being that Minato believed he should wait until he got older before intensifying his training to much, he did not want his son acting like an emotionless drone due to having to complete high rank missions at such a young age, but it looked like it happened anyways.

The head of the Namikaze clan let out a deep sigh, "I don't know what we did wrong with him Kushi-chan, he was so happy a few years ago, I miss the bright smile he would give us every morning when he would wake us up telling us to take him somewhere."

The red haired woman let a light tinkling laugh escape her lips ,"Yah, those were some of the happiest moments of my life, I'd give anything to see his smile again, every time he smiled you couldn't help but feel happy, he was like our very own mini sun."

xXx

Flashback

"Kaasan, tousan!" a small blonde child all but yelled as her ran towards his parents with a smile that would put shame to sun.

The two adults grinned down at the little chibi, "What is it Naruto?" the blonde haired man asked.

"Can we go get some ramen?"

The pretty lady that had long red hair felt her smile getting bigger, "Of course Naru-chan," as she used her hand to ruffle her son's hair.

The little boy puffed out his cheeks in a pout, "I'm not a girl Kaasan!" he shouted as he stuck out his bottom lip even more.

The two parents just smiled at their son's antics, "Come on Naru lets go to Ichiraku before it gets too late and it closes,"

The little chibi's eyes widened in horror, "Oh no! Lets hurry, Kaasan, tousan come on!" the small boy shouted as he took off down the streets leaving his two laughing parents behind.

The villagers watched their leader and his family with smiles on their faces not knowing that in a few short years moments like that would never again occur between the happy family.

xXx

Tears gathered in Kushina's violet eyes as she recalled how happy her baby had been a few years ago and wished even more that she could have her son back.

Kushina looked up slightly as she felt two strong arms wrap around her and squeeze her gently, "It'll all work out in the end Kushi-chan," Minato said as his wife buried her face in his chest and began to lightly cry.

"I hope so koi, I really do, I want him to be a big brother to his baby sibling," her voice was slightly muffled but Minato could still hear exactly what she said and let a tiny smile spread across his face.

xXx

The only noise in the clearing was the trees rustling in the wind along with the low, comforting creak of the swing, which was slowly lulling Naruto into a light dose as he slowly slumped forward.

An emotionless voice cut through the silence, "Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto let out a (manly) squeak as he fell off the swing in shock and whipped around and saw himself staring into the emotionless face of one Uchiha Itachi. _'Kuso, I shouldn't have been caught THAT off guard, I'm such an idiot.' _

Uchiha Itachi was not exactly that _old_ he just radiated a certain level of maturity far beyond his years, which gained him respect from many people in Konoha, along with the fact that he was already a Jonin at thirteen and well on his way into Anbu. He had long black hair pulled back into a long pony tail with some of it lightly framing his face, the most noticeable thing on his face were the tear troughs underneath his dark grey eyes. He was usually seen wearing a plain black shirt with a large Uchiha fan on the back, plain black pants with a weapon pouch attached and standard shinobi sandals. A rather common appearance but the young Uchiha was far from average looking, he already had a legion of fan girls following him hoping to gain his attention and heart.

The blonde's eyes started to narrow, "What can I do for you Uchiha-san?"

The Uchiha stared impassively down at the lithe blonde, "Hn."

Naruto felt a slight twitch start to develop in his left eye, _' Hn? Is that ALL the teme can say is hn? How the hell am I supposed to know what he means I don't speak Uchiha.'_

Naruto just deepened his glare and stared right back at the black haired young man, refusing to relent and ask what he meant. After a few minutes of staring at each other without blinking, Naruto once again began to develop a twitch, and started to shift uncomfortably. _'Well I might as well see what he says...'_

Itachi was inwardly smirking at the little blonde in front of him, _'Hn, he almost reminds me of otouto, although he seems more confident.' _Part of his inward smirk was also because he just liked fucking with people minds (sorry if there's any 'little ears' reading this), which was a common trait among the Uchiha clan. Although his inward smirk disappeared as he heard the blonde's next words.

"Itachi-san would you be able to train me?" the blonde blurted out, _'Great that could've been worded more eloquently, but he better not say 'hn' again damn it.'_

"Why," was the blunt reply he supplied, more of a demand that a question.

"Ano, because my tousan doesn't know that many genjutsu," although he meant to make it a statement it came out more like a question.

Itachi let his eyes narrow just enough so the boy in front of him would notice until he said, "I'll think about it," as he turned around and left as silently as he came.

Naruto whispered to himself, "Well that was odd, but at least he's considering training me unlike tousan." Naruto looked up at the sky once more before contemplating if he should just stay here and sleep or go back home; in the end he just opted to jump up onto one of the larger branches belonging to the tree before promptly falling asleep.

xXx

The sun was rising from the east casting Konoha in a beautiful glow as birds started to wake up and sing their songs. Naruto groaned as his eyes opened slightly before shutting due to the bright light. '_Gah why does the sun have to be so bright in the morning.' _Naruto slowly sat up and stretched out, _'Kuso, my back hurts, never again shall I sleep in a tree,'_ he winced slightly as he heard a loud crack from his back. He let out a sigh, _'I guess I should go home and eat before going to the academy... also change and take a shower.' _Yes, a shower sounded great to the young Namikaze at the moment.

Naruto made his way back to Konoha a lot faster than he did when leaving the night before, after all he did not want to get caught by the more alert ninja that patrolled the wall in the morning. When he finally managed to make it over the wall without getting caught and back to his house both his parents were gone for the morning, _'Good, I still haven't thought about this _baby _that is going to be here soon,' _Naruto let out a sigh he could contemplate that later, for now food and shower.

Naruto decided to go eat first, as he walked into the kitchen he saw that he only had about an hour and a half to get ready, _'Kuso, and here I wanted to take my time,' _once again another sigh escaped his lips. He opened the fridge and just decided to heat up some of the leftover fried rice from last night, while the rice was heating up in the microwave he pondered on what to bring for lunch, he scanned the shelves of his fridge until he saw a small container on it with a piece of paper on it reading, 'Naruto, for your lunch, in case you're running behind. From Kaasan,' Naruto felt a small urge to smile at his mother's note before he squashed it with a huge hammer. _'Well that takes care of that then,' _Naruto quickly gobbled down his food before rushing up the stairs and jumping into the shower.

Naruto left his house wearing almost the exact same thing as the day before the only difference being he was now wearing a black shirt with an orange swirl on the back. He quickly made his way to the academy, even if he did not care about it he did not want to have to explain to his father why he was late, that would be to troublesome. Great he was starting to sound like a Nara.

The blonde made it into the classroom with a few minutes to spare so he slowly meandered up the stairs to where he sat the other day, next to the young Hyuga heiress, who was just about to sit down when she saw him and blushed slightly. Naruto's eye twitched slightly when he noticed it but the twitch increased even more when he noticed the Hyuga was _taller _than him, he sat down with an almost silent huff and a slight glare (more like a pout.)

When Hinata heard a little huff from Naruto she looked over and could not help but let a little giggle out at the expense of the pout on Naruto's face, _'He l-looks so c-cute.'_

Naruto heard the giggle and his glare (pout) got even deeper and he hmph'd as he looked away from his companion, _'Silly little girl, how _dare _she be taller than me, because there definitely isn't a lack of freakishly tall people here.'_

Just when Hinata was going to say something to Naruto Ai-sensei walked in.

"Okay everyone quiet down as I take attendance."

Naruto sighed as he schooled his face into an emotionless mask, _'Another day in hell,' _was all he thought before he started to zone out.

xXx

Woo hope it's okay... dunno might be the last chapter I write for about a week or two I is going camping so yah hope it's okay! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry it's taken so long! Oh I wouldn't have noticed but I was reading a story that said that their little dash things that they used to represent slight time changes/ place changes were getting deleted and apparently mine were too. So sorry about that I'll try something else... any ways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xXx

'_3...2...1..'_

"Okay class, you're all dismissed for today."

'_Freedom! '_ Was the only word going through Naruto's head as he got up and walked towards the class door, once again ignoring the goodbye the Hyuga heiress was trying to stutter out. _'It's been a week since I asked Itachi, what's taking him so long? It's not like it's that hard to decide if he wants to train me or not, simply yes or no.'_

"Hello Naruto-kun."

A startled yelp escaped the young blonde's mouth as he whirled around, to once again come face to face, well sort of seeing as the person was taller than him, with Uchiha Itachi. _'He really needs to stop sneaking up on me, the damn teme.'_

The blonde glowered slightly as he looked up at the taller boy, and once again engaged in a staring contest, _'This time I refuse to let him win!' _Naruto knew his thoughts were a childish but he did not care, he did not want to give the Uchiha the satisfaction of making him talk.

The shout of , "Aniki!" broke both of them out of the staring contest as they both turned their heads slightly to the direction the yell came from. Naruto sighed slightly as he saw Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother run towards them with a big smile on his face.

The younger Uchiha looked somewhat similar to his brother but not quite. Instead of long black hair he had shorter hair that swept back forming... a duck butt(in Naruto's opinion) with some hair framing his face and his hair in certain lighting almost looked like a dark blue. He also did not posses the marks on either side of his nose, he was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and white shorts.

"You actually came to pick me up Aniki, I didn't think you were going to!"

The older Uchiha just stared impassively down at his younger sibling, "It would be a waste of time to lie to you Otouto."

The young blonde sweat dropped slightly, _'He's so.. emotionless, even to his little brother, Uchiha's are weird.'_

The young Uchiha's smile faltered slightly but it didn't seem like Itachi noticed or cared. Sasuke opened his mouth slightly as if to say something but was cut off by his older brother.

"I've decided to say yes to your question Naruto-kun. I take it you have already told your parents?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled slightly, "Well... No actually, my parents don't want me to train yet, they think it's too early. I was hoping we could keep this a secret?"

The raven haired teen's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"Ano.. I'll tell them eventually... Just not yet."

"Fine, meet me here tomorrow after class and we shall begin," was the last thing he said to Naruto before turning around and walking away, "Come on Otouto we have to get home."

Sasuke looked at the young blonde questionably before running after his brother, " Wait for me Aniki!"

xXx

"Hey Aniki what was that about? Are you training him? Can you help me train too?"

"You ask too many questions Otouto," was the only thing the older boy said as he continued to walk.

The younger of the two frowned slightly, "Please if you're going to train him train me as well," he pleaded.

"That's not up to me ask Naruto-kun if he wishes for you to join him as well. Now stop bothering me and let's go home."

'_Aniki's so cold towards me, but he seemed less distant when talking to Naruto. Why? Why, does the silly blonde catch my Aniki's attention? Why can't it be me for once? He never pays attention to me, it's like he always tries to get rid of me.' _Sasuke looked up at his brothers back and vowed to get him to acknowledge him no matter what.

xXx

Another sigh escaped the young boy's mouth, _'Gah why is it so boring in my house? You'd think that the Hokage's house would have _something _interesting, but nooooo! I'm dying of utter boredom in my own house. Hmmm, I wonder if tousan left any of his scrolls out on sealing... doubt it. But not like I have anything else to do."_

The young child ran off towards the small library that was situated on the other side of the house. When he finally got there he looked at the small table next to a comfy chair and let a sigh escape his lips, _'Kuso, why does he always put them away?' _The little blonde went and sat in his father's chair, '_At least he has a comfortable chair... I wonder what it'll be like to have a younger brother or sister, if anything I hope it's a boy, I don't want a little sister... Meh, I'll worry about it when it's born. Hmm, what to do, what to do..'_ Naruto decided to go meditate in the backyard till his Tousan came back from the Hokage tower, seeing as his Kaasan was once again on a mission, '_ you'd think since she's pregnant she would take a break for a while, oh well not my problem... I wonder what Itachi-san is going to start teaching me tomorrow..' _the Namikaze stood up and walked towards the back door thinking of all the cool things that Itachi would eventually teach him. When he got to his backyard he went towards the small garden and sat down in the middle and slowed down his breathing, banishing every little thought that did not matter, which was all of them.

Naruto felt refreshed and free of worries when he decided to stop meditating, _'Huh, it's probably around six, wonder when Tousan is going to get back. Maybe I should start making dinner...' _ The little boy walked back into his house making his way to the kitchen, '_ wonder what I should make, I think I'll make onigiri, it's simple.' _ Naruto put a pot of rice on and went to find the things he would put inside the rice balls, umeboshi and salted salmon.

One thing that Naruto had inherited from Kushina was that he loved cooking and he was quite good at it, cooking always calmed Naruto down and put him at ease, "_kami, I'm such a girl,' _ he thought.

Namikaze Minato came into the kitchen grinning like a madman, "And what's for dinner tonight Musuko?"

The young blonde glowered at his father, "Onigiri," was the only thing he muttered to his father as he finished making the rice balls.

Minato frowned slightly, then inwardly pouted, '_why's he so mean to me?'_

"Dinner is served your majesty," Naruto muttered sarcastically, which brought a grin back to the Hokage's face, "You need to learn how to cook Oyaji, you'd probably be dead without me and Kaasan to cook for your sorry a-"

"That's enough Naruto," his father said with a frown.

The little blonde scoffed and glared up at an older version of himself, "Sorry Tousan, if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room, good night."

The blonde Kage rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, "What are we going to do with him Kushina?" he asked to an empty room.

xXx

'_How does that man always manage to piss me off, even when I'm trying to be calm,' _Naruto thought glaring at the innocent walls as he walked to his room munching on a rice ball.

He let out a sigh as he finished his dinner and got out of his chair, deciding to go over the basic kata form for standard taijustsu, it was boring but still better than nothing. '_Gah whatever this is stupid, I would be dead if I ever tried to use this in a real fight,'_ he let out a sigh, '_I think I'll just go to sleep. Hopefully Itachi-san will teach me something useful..'_

xXx

If you were to ask Naruto what he expected to happen the next day he would definitely not say that Uchiha Sasuke would corner him demanding to know what he did to gain his precious Aniki's attention.

The blonde's eyes narrowed at the raven haired boy in front of him, hating the fact that he had to look up at him, '_why am I so damn short?'_

"What did you say to Aniki to make him agree to train you?"

Naruto let out another sigh, "Once again, all I did was ask so please would you be so kind and get the hell away from me?"

The Uchiha boy looked like he was about to explode, _'How cute,' _was what went through Naruto's head as he stared emotionlessly at the pissed off Uchiha.

"Fine if you won't tell me, let me train with you," the boy demanded.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?"

"Hn."

Naruto's eye started twitching, '_I hate Uchiha's, always saying 'Hn' to everything. I thought they were elite or something you'd think they would at least have a vast vocabulary or something but nooooo all they do is hn everyone.'_

He scoffed at the taller boy, " Fine," was all he said as he walked past the raven, not bothering to glance back and entered their classroom, missing the pleased smirk that spread across Sasuke's face.

xXx

The Hokage's son once again found himself staring at the clock as it mocked him, ticking slower and slower as each second came and went, '_I wish that man thing would just spontaneously combust. I wish I knew a Katon jutsu or something. Huh I wonder if Sasuke knows one.' _

Naruto raised his head slightly to look at the back of the Uchiha's head and cast a withering glare at him, even if he could not see it, it brought a small amount of satisfaction to him, ignoring the weird look that he received from the Hyuga heiress next to him he went back to looking at the clock. '_Two more minutes, then it's time to learn something useful. Hopefully..' _

The young blonde was so immersed into his own little world he almost missed the hearing the bell that dismissed them at the end of the day, a small smile spread across his face as he got up and left the Hyuga girl with a little cloud of doom over her head, since once again she did not get to say goodbye to her Naruto-kun.

Naruto felt like jumping with joy but resisted the urge, he did not want to look stupid, no he could not have that, his mood instantly deflated as Sasuke fell into step with him sending the blonde a mocking smirk. The little blonde bristled, '_Damn Uchiha...' _

The two boys stood in silence in front of the academy both waiting for the same person, yet wishing they were alone.

"Naruto-kun, Otouto, follow me."

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin but Sasuke just followed as if it was a normal occurrence, which it probably was. The blonde let out a sigh and followed after the two Uchiha's. Naruto wondered why Itachi did not even question Sasuke being there but then decided it really was not his problem, if Sasuke wanted to train with him whatever. At least he had someone to beat up now, that thought sent a creepy grim spreading across the blonde's face, which no one took notice to besides Hinata who was discreetly stalking Naruto with her clans Kekkei-genkai.

"Ano, where are we going Itachi-san?" although the Uchiha was going to be his sensei he was not going to follow him like a satisfied puppy or in other words be like Sasuke.

Both boys swore that they saw an evil grin spread across Itachi's face as he said, "To get you two a weapon."

The blonde and the raven looked at each other and simultaneously shivered, both sensing their impending doom.

xXx

Ehh.. hope it's okay! Took forever to write this... at least compared to the other chapters... Promise the next one won't take so long!

Ja-ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy!

xXx

Naruto and Sasuke looked around with wide eyes, there were weapons _everywhere, _and neither of them could even begin to consider what one to choose.

"You two have thirty minutes to choose one weapon, and only one," was the only thing the elder Uchiha offered with a glare.

The blonde and raven haired boys wasted no time in picking up every weapon and looking at it only stopping to glare at each other every once in a while when they bumped into each other.

Itachi heard the store owner laugh lightly behind him and cocked his head slightly so he could see him out of the corner of his eyes.

The elderly man just smiled at him, "Ah what I would give to be young and carefree again."

"Hn."

The Uchiha's antisocial attitude did nothing to dampen the old man's mood as he watched the two young boys scurry around looking for the perfect weapon.

xXx

Naruto found himself looking at something that appeared to be a walking stick made out of some sort of white wood. The boy picked up the stick that was almost as tall as he was (1), looking at it curiously; the stick had strange markings going up and down its length. The pattern etched into its surface held the appearance of leaves with erratic whirls representing wind. The top of the stick had odd spiralling ridges with fabric wrapped around it, offering a better grip on the wood. If one looked closely it almost bared a resemblance to the Tsuka of a Katana.

All in all it was breathtaking, but the fact that it looked like walking stick didn't dissapear. The blonde took almost no notice to the shop keeper that had appeared behind him, to entranced with the odd piece of wood in front of him. Obviously it was a weapon of some sorts or else it wouldn't be here, but it looked harmless enough to be a baby's toy, an expensive baby toy but still.

"It's called a Shikomizue; they aren't seen very often anymore."

Naruto almost didn't want to say anything but his curiosity won overran the end, "How does it work?"

The old man reached around the young boy and picked up the odd stick, he grabbed a hold of the hilt looking thing and pulled. Naruto half expected it to just snap in half but to his surprise a sharp blade slid out from within the confines of the wood making a dull rining noise as it emerged. Naruto stared at the now revealed sword with wide eyes, sure it wasn't a katana, a weapon that was now just as common among shinobi as it was among samurai, but it was perfect. It resembled what a true shinobi should be, inconspicuous, striking only to melt into the background a second later.

"I want it," were the only words that escaped the boy's lips as he all but snatched the weapon from the man and walking back to the front.

The storekeeper didn't seem at all offended by the way the blonde had acted, he just happily walked to the front, finding peace within the knowledge that someone finally wanted to buy the last weapon his daughter made before she had died, '_I hope you would approve of who I'm going to sell it to, after all it was your favourite creation.'_

xXx

Sasuke and Naruto appeared back in front of Itachi at almost the same time, Naruto carrying the Shikomizue and Sasuke an elegant Katana. Naruto showed no emotion as Sasuke scoffed at the walking stick while Itachi simply opted to raise an eyebrow. The blonde looked at the Katana held by Sasuke, the tsuka's ito was dark blue in color while the saya was black, Naruto couldn't tell what the actual blade looked like but it appeared to be a typical Katana.

The voice of the younger Uchiha broke Naruto out of his inner musings, "What the hell is that supposed to be?"

Silence was the only thing that greeted the boy's question. Sasuke bristled at the fact that he was getting ignored by the younger male was about to throw an 'I am an Uchiha, so do as I say' bitch fit but his big brother once again cut him off.

"Put the cost of the two items on my tab I'll come by later to pay it, follow me Otouto and Naruto-kun."

The two boys just stared at Itachi's back as he walked away before snapping back to reality and chasing after the young Jonin.

The shop keeper laughed at the young boys' antics while hoping they wouldn't meet an early end like most young aspiring Shinobi.

xXx

Naruto let out a groan as he woke up the next morning, he felt like shit, and that was putting it lightly. Itachi was an absolute slave driver, they hadn't even started learning how to wield their chosen weapons, and Itachi had said they weren't ready yet. So instead they started on physical training and both Sasuke and Naruto would agree on one thing Itachi was insane, no matter how tired they got he kept pushing them to continue, he wouldn't accept any of their complaints. '_Heh, it'll hurt now but in the long run it'll pay off, hopefully. Either way better get ready for school, at least it's Friday.' _

As the blonde stood up from his bed he let out another pained groan, it hurt so much to just stand, he was sort of grateful that the academy didn't start physical training for another couple years. After his shower he felt slightly better but he still ached almost everywhere, Naruto really couldn't muster up the energy to make himself something for lunch so he just decided he'd go out somewhere, screw it if he was late coming back.

-15 minutes later-

Both Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the school almost at the same time, no words were needed, just slight nods to each other as they walked into the academy side by side. They gained a couple odd looks instead of sitting in his normal seat Sasuke went and sat next to Naruto in the back row.

Both boys let out a hiss as they sat down, it hurt so damn much, damn Itachi and his craziness. The two young boys were far from being best friends but they felt compftorable in each other's presence. One thing that had surprised both of them last nights when Naruto had gotten angry at Itachi for saying Sasuke was to emotional to be an Uchiha and that Naruto was a better example of an Uchiha. The comment had made Sasuke go into 'emo mood', the blonde all but chewed out the older Uchiha for being such an ass to Sasuke and it wasn't his fault that he had yet to get a stick shoved up his ass like all the rest of the Uchiha's, that statement made Itachi huff little bit, he so didn't have a stick shoved up his ass.

Naruto and Itachi both fumed for a little while before going back to normal, which was just as weird, seeing as they were both as emotional as a dead tree. After their torture... er.. training was over Naruto had told Sasuke that he didn't have to be emotionless he just had to be able to hide his emotions well enough to appear completely apathetic. Another surprising this was that Naruto actually smiled at the slightly older Uchiha while patting his back and told him to cheer up by tomorrow or he'd beat him into the ground which had caused the Uchiha to sweat drop as he ran to catch up with his brother while thinking Naruto was even more insane than his Aniki, but just maybe they could be friends, eventually.

Naruto stared impassively at the wall at the front of the classroom as Ai-sensei droned on about more useless information, he couldn't help but feel a bit of pride welling up for Sasuke as he showed no amount of emotion on his face, not even his boredom, '_Good boy', _he thought with a mental grin. '_Only half an hour left then its lunch, where should I go?' _As Naruto mentally pondered where he should eat the young Hyuga heiress kept sneaking glances over at Naruto, said blonde started to develop an eye twitch, '_If she wants to say something, she should just say it damn it. She's so shy it's annoying, stupid Hyuga.' _After a minute he just decided to once again ignore the girl beside him as he opted to think about all the food he was going to eat.

When their sensei finally dismissed them Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Hey do you want to come with me? I forgot t bring a lunch so I was going to go out..."

"Hn," was all the raven haired boy said as he walked away.

Naruto twitched slightly but followed after him, leaving a confused Hinata behind not knowing what to do until another girl in the class asked if she wanted to join them, which she replied with a slight nod, '_Wonder why Naruto-kun and Sasuke are hanging out all of a sudden..' _

xXx

Naruto slowly walked back to class after a very satisfying lunch, he let out a quiet scoff, '_Of course Sasuke had to leave to be back on time, heaven forbid breaking his perfect attendance.' _A small yawn escaped the young blonde's lips, he would've went back to his house to take a nap but he had to meet up with Itachi after school so he and Sasuke could train. To keep Naruto's training with Itachi secret Itachi had decided he would cast a genjutsu to make it seem Naruto was always just walking aimlessly around Konoha until Naruto was able to lose the Anbu that followed him by himself and to stop his father from using the Hokage's crystal ball to look for him the drew a seal on his back preventing him from being found. Naruto got a bit of satisfaction that eventually the seal would drive his father insane when he tried to search for him because obviously the genjutsu wouldn't be around forever, Naruto would be sure of it. That was Naruto's current goal, get good enough for Itachi to no longer have to hide his path with genjutsu.

The blonde walked into his classroom inside the academy, right in the middle of another boring lecture, Ai-sensei sent him a slight frown which was completely ignored as he walked to the back of the classroom and took his seat in between Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke sent him a slight smirk in greeting while Naruto just nodded, opting to ignore the hello the Hyuga was trying to stutter out, she wasn't worth his time if she was going to be stupid and stutter like an idiot all the time. Naruto let out another hiss as he had to sit down which cause the Uchiha's smirk to widen, oh how Naruto wanted to smack that smirk off the raven's face but it would make a scene and it would just cost way more energy than he had at the moment, so instead he huffed slightly at Sasuke as he decided to take a nap.

xXx –A month later (February)-

Naruto couldn't be any more happy even if he didn't show it, he was pissing off his father, he was getting the training he had wanted and he had gained two brothers through the Uchiha's, although he would rather die that admit that he thought of them as family. Unbeknownst to him the two Uchiha boys thought the same way as he did, so they made little family in denial.

If the Hokage's son was someone besides Naruto they would probably have killed all the girls that were swarming around him and Sasuke, it sucked, they couldn't go anywhere without a damn horde of fan girls following them both. The only girl that that somewhat accepted was Hinata because she was well, Hinata, even though they both knew she was all but obsessed with Naruto they opted to ignore that fact seeing as the Hyuga would rather perform seppuku on herself than admit her feelings. Naruto was actually feeling more than just annoyance for the young girl, he felt a bit of pride, since she had finally got over her damn annoying stuttering, '_Thank kami, if she had gone on for another week I'd have to tell her to screw off, which would probably kill her... stupid weak girl,' _with that thought all semblance of pride left leaving in its place even more annoyance.

The three young academy students were heading back into the school after their lunch break, different thoughts running through each of their heads. Naruto was thinking of a way he could annoy both his Kaasan and Tousan more than he already was, which was him randomly disappearing from the classroom for about an hour each day. Sasuke was wondering how Itachi would torture them today, seeing as how that's how his brother got his shits and giggles, by tormenting the two boys with incredibly hard training schedules, leaving both of them groaning in pain almost every morning. Last but not least the Hyuga heiress was thinking of how to get attention from her Naruto-kun.

The blonde at the back of the class was doing all he could to prevent himself from killing himself by repeatedly smashing his head into the table in front of him, '_I absolutely _hate _ this... this learning, it sucks, it's even more boring than watching Shikamaru's daily life.' _While Naruto was trying to self council himself from killing himself his outward appearance showed none of his inward thoughts of self homicide, he looked completely apathetic.

While Naruto was having thoughts of ending his misery Sasuke was staring impassively down at their Sensei, appearing to be listening but in reality he was even more out of it than Naruto. He was daydreaming of learning more advanced techniques with his Katana, the thing he enjoyed most was when Itachi decided to train them how to use the weapons that chose a month ago, which wasn't very often but it was still what he looked forward to everyday. Although when he had first saw the thing Naruto had chosen he was completely sceptical on its usefulness, he now knew better than to question it, he winced slightly as he remembered when Naruto had a random burst of anger at him for constantly taunting him and had wacked him with the stupid stick, hard. It had hurt, a lot. He also wouldn't underestimate Naruto's ability to use his odd sword, Sasuke constantly found himself having to use kawarimi to avoid being sliced by the Shikomizue, that wasn't saying Sasuke sucked, no Naruto also found himself using kawarimi to avoid being cut open by the katana.

Hinata was just off in her own little world, one in which she was older and Naruto was completely in love with her and constantly cared for her never leaving her.

Naruto found himself mentally grinning as he saw the clock tick closer and closer to dismissal time, today would be the day he avoided the damn Anbu and got to the training ground without being detected, he had come close more than once but he always needed Itachi to distract them with a genjutsu. '_One minute left, then it's show time,' _he thought with an insane grin, in his mind of course, he wouldn't sink so low as to show another retarded grin to the Hyuga.

Beside him Sasuke rolled his eyes as he saw Naruto begin to shift anxiously, '_Silly dobe,' _was all he thought but couldn't help but let his lips twitch up slightly, for a brief second resembling a smirk, '_Who knows he might actually do it today, he was really close yesterday. Wonder if I could outmanoeuvre the Anbu,' _Sasuke found himself mentally grinning, he had a new way to test how far he has come, the only question was how he would get the Anbu to want to follow him...

'_3...2...1'_

"Okay class you're all dismissed," Ai-sensei said a brief second before the bell dismissing the whole academy went off. At the sound of the bell Naruto vanished from his seat, no one noticing except for Sasuke who just scoffed and left the classroom not really caring his only friend just disappeared. The other being who noticed was Hinata who frowned slightly as once again Naruto left before she could say good bye, it was starting to annoy the Hyuga really, Naruto never let he say good bye at the end of the day, he would always ignore her an leave, only recently completely disappearing at the sound of the bell.

xXx

Naruto was mentally putting as he walked, more like limped, back to his house, once again Itachi had to use a genjutsu to confuse the ever persistent Anbu before Naruto had reached the training ground they had claimed as theirs, training ground 32. Naruto bristled as he remembered the mocking smirk Sasuke had sent him as he trudged onto the training field, Naruto wished for nothing more than to use his precious Shikomizue to whack the smirk off his face, too bad it was at home. That was a constant fear Naruto had, if his parents found his weapon, he didn't really have an explanation for it, he needed Jiraiya to come back so he could get the Ero-sennin to put a seal on it that only allowed Naruto himself to pull out the blade. Naruto would go insane if his parents took away his beautiful weapon, so he hid it in the back of his bottom drawer putting a plank of wood slightly in front of it so no one would be able to spot it.

The young boy found himself yawning as he opened the front door of his house to see the frowning faces of his parents looking down at him, Naruto barely spared them a glance as he slightly limped past them, '_Damn Itachi and his insane training,' _he thought as he made his way to the kitchen, he wanted food and he wanted it now. His parents would have none of that though.

"Musuko where were you?" His mother demanded hotly, "For the last month you haven't come home till past dinner time and when you do you look worn out and tired. Also your father hasn't been able to spot you with the crystal ball so obviously what you're doing you don't want us to know so tell us?"

"Well since you obviously stated that I didn't want to let you know, what makes you think I'll miraciously want to tell you know eh Kaasan?"

"Damn it Naruto just tell us already, you're worrying us, we never know when you're going to return and the Anbu that we had following you always loose you, why won't you tell us we're your parents, please Musuko," Kushina begged with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Minato just watched his wife and son not saying a word, he knew if Naruto really didn't want them to know what he was doing they wouldn't find out. But a frown came to his face as he saw his wife on the verge of breaking down, '_I really wish he wouldn't be so difficult, he's driving Kushina insane...'_

Naruto just stared up at his parents with an emotionless face, cocking his head to the side slightly before saying, "You have no need to know what I'm doing," before abruptly walking past them into the kitchen.

Silent tears streamed down Kushina's face, "Minato what are we going to do with him? He's scaring me."

The blonde Kage walked forward wrapping his distressed wife in his arms trying to comfort her, "I don't know koi, he doesn't really want us in his life at the moment so maybe we should just let him be for the time being. Seeing as every time we try to get close we just push him farther away."

Kushina's tears didn't let up but she decided to agree with her husband for the time being, but she promised herself she would eventually find out what he was doing.

-10 minutes later-

Naruto yawned as he sat on his bead, "I'm so tired," he muttered to himself at least it was a Friday so he didn't have to worry about going to the academy tomorrow and since Itachi was being instated into Anbu on Sunday he had decided to give Sasuke and him a day off, so he and Sasuke had decided they'd spar tomorrow at the Namikaze residence, seeing as both of his parents would be gone by afternoon the next day.

Before Naruto fell asleep his last thoughts were on wondering when ero-sennin would be back so he could conn him into teaching him about seals. He let out a chuckle before he entered dreamland where he dreamed up on how to convince the pervert to teach him.

xXx

I decided Naruto is around 3'6 so it would be like 3'5 3'4.

Annnd it's done woo! I'll try to update at least once a week or so. Hope you're all having a good summer!

Ja-ne!

Ps... If it seems like I'm bashing Hinata or something I'm not! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Wellp to answer your question **Shade022 **Kushina's been on missions still so she hasn't really had time to stalk Naruto to see who's been training him, and her temper will start to be seen soon. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xXx

Naruto let out a pain filled groan as his ninja reflexes failed to keep his face from coming into contact with the ground, '_I hate mornings,' _was one of the first thoughts that flashed through the young boys mind. The blonde yawned as he stumbled into the bathroom that was attached to his room so he could have his morning shower.

When the boy emerged, feeling refreshed, he could smell the faint aroma of someone cooking from downstairs, '_Kuso, I thought Kaasan had a mission today, what the hell am I going to say about Sasuke, especially since I think he's bringing his Katana.' _ Naruto cautiously crept down the stairs towards the kitchen. When he arrived he saw his mother flitting around the kitchen preparing breakfast, assumedly for herself and him, seeing his father had already left to the Hokage tower. Now that he was in the kitchen he could tell what his mother was busy preparing, which consisted of miso soup, fried ice with natto and tamagoyaki for both of them.

Naruto could not stop his mouth from watering slightly as he looked at the food, waiting for it to be ready. They sat in silence as Kushina finished preparing their breakfast, Kushina hardly ever talked while she was cooking, and Naruto had learned long ago to never ask to help unless you wanted your head bitten off by the red head. Even if his mother was getting further along with the pregnancy, you were finally able to see a slight bump on her stomach, he did not dare offer his help since with her pregnancy her mood would probably switch faster than you could blink and her temper would be even worse than normal. Kushina was not known as Akai Chishio no Habenero around Konoha for nothing, one way to get Naruto to do anything would be to threaten him with sticking Kushina on him when she was angry, he would not dare say no to his mother when she was enraged not if he wanted to live that is. So that was the reason he was currently having a mental panic attack, if his mother was no longer on missions it would be damn near impossible to keep her from finding about him training. Sure Itachi was good but his Kaasan was still better, give the Uchiha another couple years and he might be at her level with the way he has risen through the ranks.

Kushina had a look of satisfaction on her face as she placed the finished breakfast on the table, before turning to her son with a smile on her face, "Ohayou Musuko."

"Ohayou Kaasan," was the reply he muttered out not returning the smile his mother gave him.

Kushina and Naruto ate in silence, Kushina shifting awkwardly ever few minutes, then opening her mouth as if to say something before closing it and returning to eating. Naruto kept glancing at the clock on the wall mentally wincing as each minute passed, dreading the arrival of Sasuke now that his mother was here.

"So Naruto what are you doing today?"

Naruto looked up at her as she finally decided to break the awkward silence that had fallen between them, _'No use lying to her..' _just as he was about to say something the sound of the doorbell echoed loudly throughout the house causing Naruto to wince which did not go unnoticed by Kushina. "Ano, I thought you weren't going to be here so I invited a friend over. Is that okay Kaasan?"

Kushina's face lighted up with a beautiful smile, "Of course Musuko, now don't be rude and let your friend in please. I'll clean up the dished quickly then you can introduce me to your little friend."

"Yes Kaasan," was all he muttered before walking to the front door as if he was walking to his death.

As soon Kushina was sure her son was out of hearing range she let out an evil chuckle, '_Hehehe, maybe I'll play matchmaker.'_

Thinking it was Hyuga Hinata, since that was the only person Naruto had ever mentioned before, which was sort of irrelevant now, seeing as it had been over a month since Kushina had really asked about the academy.

xXx

As Naruto slowly opened the door hoping to Kami that it was not Sasuke, only to have his hopes crushed with a hammer as he looked up to see the impassive face of the slightly older Uchiha.

"Hello dobe," he said with a smirk.

Naruto let out a little hiss at the insult, "Shut up teme, my Kaasan is home."

"I thought she was on a mission."

The Namikaze let out a sigh, "Well so did I, but apparently not. I think she's finally decided to stop doing missions, probably wants to find out what I've been doing. Which I guess is obvious but she wants to know who so she can probably smash them into the ground for ruining her 'baby' into a dishevelled heap every day," Naruto said with a slight sweat drop at the end. "Well follow me; you get to meet the lovely Namikaze Kushina."

Sasuke followed after Naruto, taking in the surroundings as Naruto led him to wherever his mother was waiting. The Namikaze residence defiantly was not what he had thought it would be, he expected it to be a mansion, like his own house, but he was surprised to find that it was only slightly bigger than an average house, although it was defiantly nicer than all the normal houses in the village it did not look extravagant. It looked cosy, Sasuke wished his house had the homey feeling this one seemed to contain.

Naruto came to a stop in what appeared to be the living room, Sasuke came to stand beside him, "Kaasan meet Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke meet Namikaze Kushina," Naruto said with very little enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you Kushina-san," Sasuke said with a slight bow.

Kushina seemed caught off guard which made Naruto smirk, '_She probably thought it was Hinata, and was going to want to play matchmaker or something equally stupid' _ it took all of Naruto's strength to burst out laughing at the flabbergasted look on his mother's face as she looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke was wondering what the hell was going on, Naruto's mother was looking at him with wide eyes almost imitating a fish as she repeatedly opened her moth trying to say something that would not come out and Naruto was shaking slightly, which Sasuke assumed was him trying to keep in laughter, '_What would the dobe find so amusing to actually laugh at, I've only seen him smile at the most three times and that was because he had successfully completed what Itachi told him to do on the first try.'_

Kushina finally seemed to get over her stupor and smiled brightly at the young boy, "Nice to meet you Sasuke." Everything appeared normal before she slowly turned to Naruto, her smile stretching impossibly across her face.

Naruto felt and impending sense of doom, he wanted to bolt but he assumed that would only make it worse. Sasuke took a step away from his blonde friend when he saw Kushina's smile towards him.

It was so quiet that a pin dropping would sound like thunder, and then Kushina exploded, looking like the devil's reincarnation.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO! Why didn't you tell me that you had another friend?"

Sasuke felt a sweat drop form, '_That's why she's so angry?'_

Naruto chuckled slightly scratching the back of his head, "I forgot?"

Kushina did not yell this time but she still did not seem calm, "How can you forget? What type of friend are you? Forgetting your friends?"

"Not a very good one I guess?" he muttered out nervously, hoping to get his mother away from him as soon as possible, she was being embarrassing...

Kushina's eyes narrowed at her son, she was about to go on an angry rant at him but she noticed Sasuke move, and his katana caught her eyes. Hearts seemed to appear and burst from her eyes as she rushed over and grabbed it from the stunned boy's hands. "Is this yours Sasuke? Where'd you get it? Can I take it out?" were the questions that gushed from her mouth almost too fast for the Uchiha to understand.

"Erm yes?" was the only response that the Uchiha could come up with at the moment.

The Hokage's wife drew the sword from the Saya and stars appeared in her eyes as she looked at the pure black blade. "It's beautiful Sasuke... Do you know how to use it?" she said almost breathlessly.

"Sort of?"

"Want me to show you?

Sasuke's eyes widened, so many people would kill to get training from Kushina, she was the best sword user in Konohagakure and the only others that were as famous as her in the elemental nation's were the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

"I'll take that as a yes then Sasuke-kun, Naruto go get your Shikomizue. Oh don't look at me like that, I may not know who trains you but don't think you can hide things from me in my own house Musuko."

Naruto let out a huff and quietly stormed out of the kitchen to go retrieve his precious sword all the while muttering about meddling mothers and stupid Uchihas.

xXx-7:30-

Namikaze Minato came home to the normal smell of his wife's delicious cooking, the only odd thing was that there was someone else joining the Namikaze's dinner, and even more surprisingly it was not someone he or his wife had invited over, no, the guest was one of Naruto's friend. That was even more of a shocker to the Kage he didn't even know his son had any _friends_, even if that sounded bad he thought his son had become a bit of a loner over the past couple years, not wanting to be around anyone but himself. So Minato was shocked when he found himself to Uchiha Sasuke, someone who had been friends with his only son for at least a month.

Tonight as the Namikaze household ate dinner there was a small amount of pleasant small talk unlike the normal silence, even if the talking was mainly between the two older Kamikaze's and the Uchiha while the young Namikaze remained silent, it was still nice.

As the dinner came to a conclusion Naruto asked if Sasuke could stay the night and before Minato could even say anything his wife had blurted out a yes and ushered him out of the kitchen leaving the two young boys in the kitchen by themselves.

Naruto let out a sigh, "Follow me," was all the blonde offered as he left the kitchen and up the stairs heading towards his room with Sasuke following behind him.

"Why'd you invite me to stay the night?" the Uchiha questioned.

Naruto let out another sigh, "Because if I didn't my Kaasan would invite you for me, and don't worry about telling your parents Kaasan is probably skipping over to your compound while dragging Tousan as we speak, so she can gush about her 'Naruto-kun' finally having a friend to anyone that'll listen."

Sasuke let out a small laugh as they reached Naruto's room, he looked around Naruto's room, and it was about the same size as his only a little smaller. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question, "Where am I going to sleep dobe?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and chuckle nervously, "Well, we don't have any spare futons 'cause we never have guests over, so we're gunna have to share a bed, ehehehe..."

The Uchiha gained a tick mark, "I refuse to share a bed with you..." he said with a faint blush.

"It'll be fine! It's not like I have a small bed it's like king-sized or something..."

Sasuke grumbled incoherently under his breath but Naruto assumed he was insulting him but he really did not care, "Well I'm going to go change into my pyjamas in the bathroom, just look in the closet and take whatever fits, seeing as you're taller than me," Naruto glared at the Uchiha as he said the last bit before he walked into the attached bathroom.

Sasuke just sighed as he walked over to the Namikaze's closet, he opened it and could not help but sigh at seeing it was a walk in closet, '_Stupid dobe, why does he have to have such a huge closet, he shouldn't need this many clothes..' _Sasuke just grabbed a baggy shirt and a pair of sweatpants, they fit perfectly on him seeing as Naruto was quite a bit shorter.

Both boys walked back into the room at the same time and headed towards the bed, both awkwardly blushing, Naruto decided to break the silence, "So... What side do you want...?"

Sasuke just rubbed his face and sighed, "The side that's against the wall I guess."

An awkward silence settled over them as they both climbed into bed and refused to look at each other.

"Good night Sasuke," Naruto muttered out as he turned his back to the Uchiha.

" G'night dobe," Sasuke muttered back as he too turned his back to the other boy.

Naruto muttered something incoherent but both of them ignored it as they fell into a comfortable sleep.

xXx

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling warmer than normal and to the sound of rapid clicks and quite giggling. He let out a yawn and snuggled into his pillow... '_Wait.. since when are pillows warm and when did they start breathing?'_Naruto opened his eyes only to see fabric, just then he realized his arms were wrapped around something and that two... he assumed arms were in turn wrapped around him. It took a few seconds for his tired brain to link all the dots together but when it finally succeeded his eyes widened and he let out a little yelp as he tried to get out of the grasp of the arms only to have them tighten more. He crashed into, the now dubbed Sasuke's chest, with a small oof.

Naruto assumed he pretty much resembled a tomato, '_Why kami? Of course I have to wake up like this. Wait... I heard clicking if I recall correctly... oh hell no!,' _was what went through his mind as he came to the conclusion that his Kaasan had most likely taken pictures of them, his suspicions were confirmed in the next few seconds.

"Ohayou Musuko!" Kushina said quietly into his ear, Naruto just assumed she had an evil grin spread across her face and unsurprisingly he was right, "You two are so cute! And here I wanted to get you and the Hyuga girl together in the future, I'm not sure now.." Kushina left the room with an evil cackle, leaving Naruto wishing he was dead.

Naruto tried to get out of Sasuke's grasp but once again only succeeding in getting himself pulled closer, '_Damn Uchiha, of course he has to be possessive or whatever, damn teme,' _Naruto let out a sigh as he realized he'd just have to wait till Sasuke got up before he could leave.

Naruto found himself drifting off again but slight mutterings from Sasuke drew him back to wakefulness, maybe if he was quick enough he could get away before Sasuke realized the position they were in. Too bad Kami once again decided to screw Naruto over as Sasuke's eyes snapped open as soon as he realized he was hugging _something, _that something he soon realized was Naruto, the Uchiha's eyes narrowed, "What are you doing dobe," he said to the small blonde that was all but smushed into his chest.

"Well if you haven't noticed teme you're the one that's holding me not the other way around idiot," was Naruto's scathing reply.

The raven's eyes widened as he realized what Naruto said was true and quickly letting Naruto go with a small blush and kicking him off the bed.

"What the hell teme? You didn't have to kick me off my own bed you.. you teme!"

"Uresai usuratonkaichi!"

Both boys looked at each other with blushes on their faces, and then they found themselves glaring at each other.

Their glaring contest was interrupted by Kushina yelling at them, "Musuko, Sasuke-kun you two might want to get ready if you don't want to miss Itachi's acceptance into Anbu, you two have gotten a pass from Minato allowing you two to watch it."

After a minute of hearing no movement Kushina burst in through the door looking pissed, "Naruto! Move your ass and get ready!" before doing a complete 180 and saying, "Sasuke take your time," with an added smile.

Naruto glared at Sasuke as he got up and stormed into the bathroom to have a shower, _'What an interesting way to start the day. I can't wait to see what the rest of the day has in store for me,' _he thought sarcastically.

xXx

Well I hope it was okay! XD Hope everyone's having a good summer, and I'll start trying to make the chapters longer… eventually. And **overlord7 **thanks for the idea! I'll probably do something like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, before anyone has a hernia or something and complains about it being 'yaoi' and starts bitchin' about having no warning, just because they woke up like that doesn't mean they're going to start going at each other when they're older, they're seven... But any who if you want a certain pairing just make a suggestion and I shall think about it, but if anyone suggest Narusaku or Sasusaku I'll murder you with a rusty spoon... The only pairing for Sakura that I like is LeeSaku, it's actually sorta cute =P I don't mind Kakasaku, but that's pushing it... There are a couple pairings that I have decided on though... but enough of this...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

xXx

Naruto glared angrily at the clock that was blatantly mocking him, '_Stupid thing always ticking so slowly... Add to the fact that Itachi is on a stupid mission I have absolutely nothing to look forward to except for my crazy Kaasan coming to stalk me,' _Naruto could not help but roll his eyes at the last thought. Ever since she had taken time off from missions due to her pregnancy she had hardly left the poor blonde alone, she was constantly asking him where he was going the second he headed for the door and she would walk him everywhere. '_Damn troublesome woman,' _Naruto let out a long sigh and put his head on the table, '_Bah, I'm just going to take a nice little nap for the last half hour of class.'_

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde next to him, mumbling, "Usuratonkaichi," under his breath before going back to Lala Land.

Hinata did not even bother to try and hide the fact that she was staring directly at Naruto, something she had been doing for the last half an hour. Sure she was somewhat friends with him, well more like acquaintances, seeing as they only ever talked at school, a thought that made the Hyuga frown. She wanted to become actual friends with the blonde, seeing as he helped her get over her stuttering, a habit she had had almost her entire life but the young girl could not find enough confidence to ask Naruto to play after school one time. Although she doubted Naruto would really play, like most of the other kids their age, it would be nice to just be able to talk to him. Another thing that always made her change her mind about asking Naruto was the fact that he was always around Sasuke now or if not Sasuke it would be Kushina, his mother, although Naruto did not look to happy the day she had started showing up whenever he was not going over to Sasuke's house.

Hinata vaguely head her sensei dismissing the class for the day, she quickly tried to muster up as much courage to ask Naruto but just as she turned she saw Naruto and Sasuke almost already out the door. The blue haired Hyuga deflated as she trudged out of the academy with a cloud of doom following her the whole way, she hardly took any notice to the Chunin, Kurenai asking how her day was, she just looked over to where a twitching Naruto stood with Sasuke and his Kaasan. Hinata could not help but blush a little bit at the site of Namikaze Kushina, she was so beautiful and so confident, almost the complete opposite of herself, well at least in her own mind.

Hinata did not see a shaggy brown haired boy with red triangles on his face staring adoringly at her every day; she was always too busy trying to get Naruto's attention to really notice anyone else. Inuzuka Kiba stared longingly at the bluenette, wondering if he should try to go talk to her, he was always too shy to seeing as she was almost always around Sasuke and Naruto, two boys that had last names that many feared, and also Hinata always seemed so entranced with the petit blonde. Kiba really did not understand why the Hyuga was so obsessed with the blonde, he looked almost feminine, even if they were still only kids Kiba doubted the blonde would ever really look 'manly'. Kiba watched the young girl deflate even more as Naruto along with his mother and Sasuke walked away from the academy, the brunette narrowed his eyes at the blonde's back and growled, how dare he just ignore Hinata all the time.

Naruto walked along unbeknownst to the two people staring at his back, one with adoration the other with hate. Naruto frowned a little bit, he was wondering why his Kaasan had pretty much begged Sasuke to come over, she had only met him three days ago after all. The blonde just decided to lump his mother's weird actions as his mother being her normal self. As soon as the three people arrived at the Namikaze residence Naruto head straight to the kitchen fridge, he was hungry, for some reason he had an ungodly metabolism, no matter how much he ate he never gained weight, Naruto smirked at the fact that girls all over the place would like to strangle him for that fact. The blonde hummed to himself as he ruffled through the things in his fridge, he decided to have a couple onigiri that had been left over from the lunch on Sunday. The blonde was just about to take a bite but it was swiped out of his hand by a smirking Uchiha, Naruto just glared at the thing that called itself his friend, '_How dare he steal my food!'_

Sasuke was trying with all his might to not laugh at the shorter boy in front of him, that was one of the only ways to almost completely piss off the blonde, to steal his food, the other being putting him in a room with his Tousan but that was beside the point.

Even if Sasuke was able to hold his laughter in Kushina was not she burst out laughing from where she was standing at the kitchen entrance, attempting to say words that in a ways resembled 'face' and 'priceless'.

Naruto muttered, "Stupid troublesome woman."

Kushina's mood changed drastically, one minute she was all smiles the next she had sprouted devil horns and fangs, "What did you say Musuko?"

"N-nothing," the blonde whimpered out as he tried to hide behind Sasuke who simply just stepped away.

The evil grin was replaced by a nice smile as she turned around and headed out of the kitchen, "That's what I thought..." she said with a bordering insane chuckle.

The Hokage's son just sweat dropped at the way his Kaasan acted, she was mental or something. Naruto could not help but shudder, what if he had turned out even somewhat like her, would he be wearing and orange jump suit screaming "I'm going to be Hokage" at the type of his lungs, he had to stifle another shudder as he viciously smashed the vision out of his mind with a hammer.

The Uchiha once again rolled his eyes at the blonde next to him that looked very satisfied with something; he did not even want to know what the hell was going on in the demented mind of his friend. The raven haired boy walked past the immobile blonde munching on the rice ball as he headed to the library.

It took a couple minutes for Naruto to notice that he was completely alone in the kitchen grinning like a retard, all he could do was sweat drop at his own actions and head off to go find the friend that oh so graciously ditched him in his own house.

Naruto was hardly surprised to find the Uchiha in the library, he seemed to like reading, weird boy... Naruto sat down next to the taller boy not bothering to talk to him since he was probably too immersed into the book anyways and pondered on when Jiraiya would come back next. After all he was one of the few people he knew that was actually good at seals, well besides his father, but he would not teach him anything. After a few minutes Naruto felt like smashing his face into the wall, very hard, he was such an idiot. His Kaasan was really good at seals; he could just ask her, now he would not have to worry about blackmailing Jiraiya.

The blonde scurried through the house wondering where his crazy mother had run off to, Naruto turned a corner to run into someone with a not so small oof, Naruto got up and rubbed his poor ass that suffered a mighty fall.

"Kami, Naruto where are you trying to go so fast?"

Naruto felt a glare begin to form as he heard the voice of his tousan, "I was looking for Kaasan..." was all he said before walking past the older blonde.

Minato just shook his head and continued to walk to the kitchen; he did a double take when he saw the Uchiha boy that was friends with Naruto sitting on the floor in the library but just shook his head again and walked into the kitchen.

He walked up behind his wife wrapping her in his arms and kissing the top of her head, "Naruto's looking for you Koi, although he was running in the opposite direction of here, he'll come here eventually."

"Are you going to ask him to go with you?"

Before Minato could answer Kushina a voice interrupted, "Ask who to go with him where?"

Naruto glared suspiciously up at his parents, for some reason he just knew he was involved with whatever his parents were currently talking about.

The older blonde scratched the back of his head nervously and grinned, "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Suna? The Kazekage wanted to redo the treaty between our countries, I'm not exactly sure why..." his father trailed off slightly, "But you could bring a friend with you..."

'_So that's why Kaasan wanted Sasuke over... Gah I don't really have a choice, even if I said no Kaasan would probably bully me into going... '_ Naruto opted to stay silent for a couple seconds, "Fine, but," Naruto had to suppress a smirk as both his parents tensed at the word but, "You or Kaasan has to start teaching me fuuinjustsu." As he finished his statement he was almost ready to grin like a Cheshire cat.

Minato had a frown on his face at his son's words while Kushina looked like she was contemplating, '_I know Minato-koi doesn't want Naruto to train yet, but they do need to spend some time together.' _Before her husband could say no to Naruto's offer she blurted out, "Of course I'll start you on basic concepts as soon as you guys get back," just as she finished she sentence she grabbed Minato by the ear and started to drag him out of the kitchen, "There's money on the counter, you can go out for dinner tonight... Make sure you take Sasuke and ask him to go with you!"

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he stomped over to the counter and grabbed the money swiftly heading back to the library.

Naruto walked heavily into the library making Sasuke's eyebrow twitch at the interruption to his reading, but he was going to continue reading even if the blonde felt like being an elephant but he was mildly surprised when he looked back down to begin reading again he found no book. Sasuke growled as he stood up and turned around practically towering over an impassive blonde. "Give me my book back dobe."

The blonde just stared at him blankly before turning on his heel making a 'follow me' gesture with his hand and walking out the door. Sasuke's eyebrow started to twitch but he nonetheless started following the blonde, not bothering to ask where they were going, if he the blonde did not already tell him where they were going he doubted he would tell him if he asked.

The two boys walked through Konoha in silence, earning many stares, not because they were not talking just because of whom they were, an Uchiha and the son of a Hokage. The Uchiha could not help but sigh as they walked into a ramen booth called 'Ichiraku', of course the blonde would go to a ramen stand, where else could he have gone?

Naruto ordered two miso ramen, one for himself and one for Sasuke. "So... My Kaasan and Tousan were wondering if you wanted to come with me and Tousan to Suna?"

Sasuke blinked a couple times, "Sure...?" He did not really know where the question came from but hey it would be nice to see somewhere besides Konoha, seeing as he had never been outside the walls of their city. "When are we going?"

"I have absolutely no idea.."

Both boys sweat dropped at Naruto's statement, luckily their food arrived so they would not have to ponder over their lack of information.

xXx

They were leaving a lot earlier than Naruto would have thought, Wednesday in fact, which happened to be the next day. Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the blonde's house to see Kushina running, well more like a red blur to them, back into the house with a backpack filled with clothes for Sasuke.

Both boys had to sweat drop at how enthusiastic Kushina was, although Sasuke and Naruto were both a bit sad that they would not be able to see Itachi for a month, seeing as that's how long the meeting in Suna was going to take. Soon they found themselves be ushered into Naruto's room and told to go to sleep and they agreed without complaint not wanting to deal with a mood swinging Kushina.

For once Naruto was not actually mad at his father since he had went out and bought a futon so they would not have to share a bed again, Naruto blushed at remembering how he woke up on Sunday morning. So, he was pretty content with his Tousan for the moment, he would at least try to cut the man some slack seeing as he was going to be around him for the next month or so.

Instead of being mad at his Tousan he was currently mad at his best and pretty much only friend, the damn teme was sleeping on _his _bed while he had to sleep on the futon, that was completely unfair in Naruto's mind, after all it was his bed. But the bastard insisted that it was common courtesy to give up your own bed so the guest could sleep in it, Naruto wanted to shove the 'common courtesy' somewhere it really should not be.

He would have kicked the bastard Uchiha out of his bed but his Kaasan came in and 'nicely' told Naruto to sleep on the futon and suck it up, which caused Naruto to pout which led to him getting glomped and suffocated by his oh so loving mother. The little blonde really wasn't having the best night ever but neither was it the worst so he decided to cut his loses while he could and fell into a deep sleep.

xXx

Hope it was okay! And yay Gaara is going to join my happy little story soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Eaterofbabies:** Aww thanks, I was gunna reply to you last chapter i released but.. I'm a little airheaded and I forgot! But anyhow at least you slapped me with a pretty white glove if not it woulda been unforgivable ;). And tis okay if you stalk me I'll find a way to stalk you back =P..*cackles evilly* haha yah i agree Sakura is pretty annoying, I don't really hate her anymore but I don't like her either, although I do like enjoy her super strength =P. Ohh and I is being bad and have somewhat started to write this other story like thing and Sakura dies eventually, so if I'm happy with it I'll post it just for you ;).

**Kaikuduo: **Naruto doesn't really hate his parents, he's more or less just upset with them, he's only a little kid after all... He's sorta acting like a spoiled brat in a way.. ;)

**Timetails: **well he's more or less acting the way he is because he's angry about how everything he does was acknowledged because it was expected since he's the son of a Hokage and what not, sorta like Konohamaru in the manga/anime, but he just decided to try and do things his parents weren't really associated with, genjutsu and sealing (both are like really good at it but it's not mentioned really, they're more famous for other reasons), also he's acting the way he does because he's just trying to distance himself from his parents. So yah the reason is purdy childish but hey he's 7, but he won't all of a sudden turn back into the Naruto from the manga, but he won't be so douchy :).

**Holyriot: **Thank yah! And ye i sort of agree with you that Hinata doesn't fit in too much, but don't worry she's more or less not gunna be mentioned all too much anymore :).

**Sousie:** thanks for the suggestions, and yes Gaara's sand is awesome! =D Don't worry about me pairing him with Hinata, that pairing just annoys me, I don't hate Hinata but her personality just sorta irks me ^^.

And if there are a bunch of lover case I's just ignore them haha, i accidently added them to my dictionary on my spell checker so it no longer tells me where they are...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :)

xXx

It was unbearably hot in the sweltering heat of the desert for the two young boys, not that the adults with them were able to ignore the heat, they were just taking it better. One thing was for certain the shinobi of Sunagakure had gained a high level of respect from the young blonde, sure they were used to the heat but they still must have felt the heat from day to day. Naruto was grudgingly walking next to the Yondaime Hokage; one thing that seemed odd to the young Uchiha was the way Naruto always seemed to act cold towards his parents, even when they were being nice. Sure Sasuke did not like his father all too much seeing as he ignored him all the time in favour of Itachi, except for when he was finally able to use Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu, but he still loved his father and he absolutely adored his mother. Sure Kushina was a little... odd... sometimes but she was one of the nicest mothers he had met in his short life, the raven haired boy had kept wanting to ask Naruto why he acted the way he did but for some reason he could not bring himself to ask the simple question.

The pale boy scoffed at himself, '_Some Uchiha I am, I'm too scared to ask my friend a question, I guess I could ask now but that would be a little awkward seeing as his Tousan is right next to him,' _Sasuke sweat dropped slightly while looking at the two blonde's they were so similar, both walking as rigid as the human body would allow and refusing to look at each other. Sasuke decided to turn to the _lovely _scenery of sand, a twitch formed, there was sand _everywhere, _no matter where you looked there was sand, one thing that the Uchiha decided on was that he hated deserts and all their sandiness.

The Hokage prided himself in being an intelligent man but when it came to talking to his son he had to admit he was worse than a thirteen year old girl trying to ask her crush out on a date, he had no idea where to start with the boy that practically shunned him at every turn. If the blonde man was alone he would have pouted, why was his son so mean? All he was trying to do was give his son the childhood he never had and now his son was doing all he could to stomp a mud whole through Minato's plan. Minato had to restrain himself from looking down to his mini clone, no matter how similar they looked their personalities were different, hell the kid did not even act like his mother, that lead to the blonde leader's current dilemma, why was his son such a douche?

The blonde boy walked on oblivious of the fact that both the people he was walking next to where thinking about him in a not so nice fashion, he probably would not care if he did know anyways, the only thing he was thinking about was what was in the scroll his Kaasan had given him before he left that morning. The short boy shrugged as he took off the small backpack and started to rummage through it looking for the scroll, he wanted to slap himself for somehow managing to shove it to the bottom of his bag. As Naruto replaced his backpack he untied the string that was hold the scroll together and opened it slightly, Naruto wanted to grin, the first column of kanji stated 'Basic Concepts Behind Fuuinjutsu,' if his mother was here he would almost be tempted to hug her. Naruto began reading the scrolls ignoring the two weird looks he got from the people walking on either side of him.

Sasuke sighed, this was going to be a long walk especially now since Naruto pulled a scroll out of.. somewhere, and began reading, now the young Uchiha had no one to talk to, well he could try talking to the Anbu but for some reason he just knew it would lead to nothing. Well, he knew his Aniki was one of them but he doubted he would be kind enough to answer anything Sasuke asked, no, he would probably enjoy the fact that he was making his brother squirm, '_Bastard,' _was the love filled comment he would love to say to his beloved Aniki.

xXx

Hyuga Hinata was having a slight panic attack, neither Sasuke nor Naruto were there today, at first she thought they were both just late, but now as it neared lunch she was a bit worried. What if something happened to them? Before the young girl could ask their sensei where the two boys were today someone had beat her to it.

A random civilian raised her hand, "Excuse me Ai-sensei but where are Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun today?"

Hinata glared at the silly fan girl how dare she say her Naruto-kun's name like that.

Ai-sensei replied, "Ano, I don't really know but i was informed by Hokage-sama that they weren't going to be back for at least a month."

Hinata felt her world come crashing down, a month? Her Naruto-kun would not return to her for another month, what was she going to do, she had not made any other friends seeing as she was always around the two boys and all the girls shunned her since they were jealous of her spending time with the objects of their desire. Hinata started panicking when the lunch bell rang, what was she going to do, if she ate alone someone would most likely pick on her.

But before she could faint or do some other stupid thing a boy with wild brown hair, Hinata noted that it was sort of similar to Naruto's hair but not as spiky, walked up to her, Hinata stared at him wearily she was not sure if he was here to taunt her.

The brunette flashed her a bright smile, "Hi I'm Inuzuka Kiba! Would you like to eat with me and my friends Hinata-Chan?"

The girl blushed prettily at the added '-Chan' but nodded, maybe it would not be as bad as she thought it was going to be without Naruto around.

xXx

Everyone wanted to jump for joy when the entrance to Sunagakure finally came into view, it was the night of the third day they had been walking and all they wanted to do was collapse onto a somewhat comfortable bed and sleep. They all had to restrain themselves from flat out running, that would not look that professional of the Hokage, nope running definitely was not the answer to this situation, they wouldd have to slowly torture themselves by walking slowly to the gate.

When they arrived at the gate the guards got up and were about to ask for identification, but the saw the Hokage robes and quickly bowed sending a messenger to the Kazekage to tell him the Hokage had arrived.

It took way to long for a Jonin to show up and show them to the apartment that they would be staying at for the next month, at least in their opinions, they all just wanted to lay on a bed, or anything that was not sand and go into a blissful slumber.

xXx

Naruto tossed and turned for the life of him he could not sleep, he frowned and got out of his bed, everyone had separated rooms, so he did not have to worry about waking anyone up. Naruto hissed as his feet touched to cold ground he quickly put on his sandal before quietly sliding the window open. He looked around cautiously before jumping out of the third story window, not noticing a pair of icy blue eyes following his fall before disappearing back into another room.

One thing the blonde loved was the feeling of falling, you felt so light and free, the only thing you had to worry about has messing up your landing because if you did you could very well end up a splat. Luckily for Naruto he managed to lightly land without any casualties. The blonde sprang up from his crouch and headed in a random direction, not really caring if he got lost.

Approximately ten minutes of wandering aimlessly he came to an old playground, to his surprise he saw a red head, maybe around the same age as him, he could not really tell. Naruto was staring at the back of the boy curiously, he had a giant peanut shaped gourd strapped to his back, the blonde did not even want to know how heavy the silly looking thing was. He cautiously started to walk towards the boy.

"I can hear you..." was all the boy said, the red head tensed as he heard the boy approach, he prepared his sand in case he decided to attack, everyone always did in the end.

Naruto saw sand begin to swirl around the odd boy's feet and chuckled nervously as he sat on the swing next to him, an action that startled the older boy. Now that the young blonde was next to the boy he took his time to study him, his shocking red hair was almost as dishevelled as his own, just not as unruly, and he had black circles around his eyes, Naruto raised an eyebrow, how much did this kid sleep... The red head turned slightly to look at him, Naruto felt his eyes widen slightly, his eyes were beautiful, they were a light sea green and it almost looked like he had no pupil. The blonde realized that the boy was almost as pale as Sasuke, an odd fact seeing as he lived in a desert, but something that caught his attention even more was that on his forehead the kanji for 'Ai' was... tattooed... or something onto his forehead red. Another noticeable thing about the red head was that he seemed to have no eyebrows, an odd fact but the blonde could not really find it in himself to care.

"What are you doing?"

The blonde just stared at the red head impassively, trying to decide if he was being serious, "Uhm I thought you'd like company..?"

The red head's eyes widened before whispering, "No one's ever wanted to be around me before," he felt the sand fall to the ground, maybe this boy would not try to harm him after all.

Naruto frowned slightly, "Why"

"They think I'm a monster."

"Why?"

A tick mark began to form on the older boy's head, who was this blonde to ask him all these questions.

Naruto saw the slight twitch on the pale boys face and smirked, "No need to get angry, why are you here anyways?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm Namikaze Naruto by the way."

"Gaara."

"..."

"..."

Naruto growled, then could not help but smirk slightly, "Have you ever played tag before?"

Gaara simply shook his head.

The blonde got up off his swing before tapping Gaara on the shoulder, another action that shocked the red head, no one had ever been able to touch him before, Shukaku's sand would always stop them. The short boy jumped back a couple feet, "You're it!" the blonde had a smirk on his face, "I hope you can run fast Gaa-chan if not you'll never be able to catch me," was the last taunting remark he said before disappearing in a blur.

Gaara did not stop the small smile from spreading across his face, for now he would ignore the calls for blood from Shukaku, tonight he finally had a chance to be a kid.

xXx

A red head and a blonde boy collapsed onto a roof panting for breath, "You're a lot faster than I thought Gaa-chan and your sand is annoying," the blonde huffed.

'Gaa-chan' smirked not saying anything just watching the sun rise. Both boys sat up and leant against each other watching as the sun painted the already golden dessert in reds and purples. Naruto had to stop himself from gasping; it was so beautiful and peaceful. He had to admit the sun rises were ten times better in Suna than in Konoha. The blonde decided to break the silence, "Do you want to train with me? I doubt you know that much taijustsu..."

The red head was surprised, was the blonde offering to teach him something? Gaara nodded slightly which caused Naruto to smile, "Good because if you said no if drag you with me everywhere," an evil grin spread across his face, "And don't think you're precious sand would stop me, it seems to like me seeing as it never stops me from going near you."

Gaara sweat dropped slightly and then grinned as he heard a loud growl coming from the now blushing blonde's stomach.

"Uresai," was all the blonde muttered before standing up, "Be useful and take me back to the hotel, I'm hungry." When both of them were finally standing Naruto noticed something, the damn Panda was taller than him, '_W-what the hell? Why is everyone taller than me!' _

Gaara just smirked and grabbed Naruto's arm, both disappearing in a whirl of sand.

xXx

Minato was starting to get slightly worried it was almost ten in the morning and his son had yet to return from when he had left last night. He had not really seen the need to stop Naruto from jumping but now he thought differently, hopefully he just got lost. The Hokage walked into the living room of the place they were staying at and stared intently at the entrance to their apartment...thing. The blonde paid no attention when Sasuke sat down, pretending the Uchiha was not even there.

After a few minutes of tense silence both heard a bunch of muttering from behind the door, the caught, "Stupid panda," before the door was opened to reveal Naruto and the red headed kid they had never seen before. It seemed like they had both been laughing slightly about something an action that caused one of Minato's eyebrows to go up, his son hardly laughed at anything anymore.

The two blonde's stared at each other, the elder was half expecting a sarcastic remark but was slightly stunned when his son just gave him a small wave, "Ohayou Tousan," were the only two words he said before walking into the kitchen, the red head following him.

Minato just sat there blinking at the space his son had previously been occupying, '_Ehhh..'_

Sasuke took one last look at their stunned 'all mighty' Hokage before getting up and following Naruto into the kitchen. The Uchiha felt his mouth begin to water when he saw Naruto preparing breakfast, his cooking along with Kushina's was delicious.

Naruto spotted his raven haired friend for the first time that morning, "Ohayou Sasuke, this is Panda-Chan," the short blonde said with a smirk adorning his tanned face.

Sasuke smirked at the annoyed look on 'Panda-Chan's' face, "Ohayou Dobe, and nice to meet you Panda-Chan."

Gaara glared at the raven, "Gaara," was the brilliant one word the red head decided to grace his company with.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Gaara's lack of talking and went back to cooking, oblivious of the two boys glaring at each other behind his back.

Gaara had decided glaring at Sasuke would be a good thing to do, you see he was very possessive of Naruto, seeing as he was the first person who actually did not try to harm him in some way, so he wanted him all to himself. '_How dare this 'Sasuke' person be friends with my friend.'_

The only reason the Uchiha was glaring back was because of his pride, at least that's what he told himself, if someone was going to glare at him he would glare back, he could not be one upped by some random person.

xXx

Pairings that i think i'm gunna do.. :

Kiba x Hinata (cliché but meh.)

Lee x Sakura

And i dunno if I want Choji x Ino or Sai x Ino, dunno how I'll get Sai to come in...

Kakashi x Iruka (Another cliché pairing but I love it :) )

Kankuro x Tenten

Sasuke x Temari

So yah that's about it, if you have an idea just shout it out =D Oh and it doesn't really matter if Naruto's with a chick or a guy but i refuse to do a harem no matter what :)

Anddd... i totally had something else to say but i forgot so oh well! I hope Gaara was somewhat in character if not tell moi and maybe I'll try to write it a little more realistic? And one last thing I think I'm gunna keep all the teams as they are.. but if you have any suggestions feel free to say so!

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Mer i can honestly say I am way too lazy to respond to reviews atm but thanks for reviewing cookies to yah! Hope this is isn't boring or anything, not much really happens in this chapter, more of a fillerish thing so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly maybe one day by some freak occurrence I will.. Muahaha!

xXx

Obsidian eyes stared into foamy green, both pairs were slightly narrowed, neither set of eyes looked 'happy' if eyes could really look happy that is. Sasuke and Gaara were sitting in the living room, the only two in the apartment at the moment, it was eerily silent as the two children stared holes into each other. Neither of the boys wished to be in each other's presence and if they had a choice they would rather never see the other one again, sadly that was not much of an option at the moment, both were waiting for Naruto and his Tousan to come back from the first meeting with the Kazekage.

Sasuke would be lying if he said Gaara did not intimidate him a little bit, he was just so _creepy _in his opinion, he talked less than an Aburame and that was saying something. Also the weird gourd on his back did nothing to settle his unease, there was just something _off _about it, he defiantly not the only one that shared the same view on Gaara, almost the whole of Suna thought Gaara was some freaky monster, maybe in a few years he could have been but luckily for everyone Naruto arrived and saved the day, restoring some belief in humanity back in the red head. Sasuke snorted at that thought, Naruto giving a damn besides more than training and ramen? He doubted it, he was probably just curious about the red head so did the easiest thing to get to know him, befriend him. He could not say for sure that was the reason or not, hell he had no clue why Naruto talked to him half the time, the idiot could be so antisocial...

Gaara stared at the equally impassive Uchiha that was sitting across from him, one thing for sure was that the red haired boy did not like the younger raven. He really could not place his hatred for him, but he felt like the boy was judging him add to the fact that he was jealous of him. Now there have not been many times in Gaara's short life that he had actually been jealous of others, it seemed to _human _of a feeling for the red haired boy to fully comprehend, he had never been showed all that much emotion besides fear and hatred. Sure he wished he knew more about emotions and what others felt on a normal basis but Gaara had to admit to himself that he was actually scared to be normal, well as normal as people can get, he had heard of some of the odd Shinobi and Kunoichi around the elemental countries, he would hate to become like that, he was enough of a freak at the moment thank you very much. One of the things that the Jinchuuriki was most curious about was what was it like to actually sleep, he had never slept in his life, he feared it, sure he did not love his village but he could not say he hated it enough to completely release Shukaku on them, they may have been pricks but still. Gaara wondered if he could get the Yondaime Hokage to fix his seal, rumours revealed that he was quite talented in the sealing area like his sensei, one of the three legendary Sannin, Jiraiya.

The host of the Shukaku was actually pleased he met Naruto, he gave him a bit of faith in human kindness again, especially since hardly two days ago his uncle had tried to kill him, he could not remember much about it but his father was angry at him, apparently he had went on a mini rampage and killed a lot of people. It did not really bother him too much, the fact that he had taken a human life, it was not like it was the first time it had happened, no he had been raised as a human weapon and that was how he would be continued to grow. That fact really did not bother him all too much either, he had no other idea of living besides training and killing, although he was grateful to Naruto for showing him, if only slightly what it was like to be a normal kid, although that was sort of biased seeing as no normal child could have participated in the game of tag they had been playing without dying out being severely injured. Sure they were not trying to harm each other but both of them did get out of hand here and there, if they did not have the reflexes they had, or in his case his sand they would have become really friendly with the ground on many occasions. Gaara admitted to himself even if he had known the blonde for less than a day he would probably do anything for the little blonde, he just had that effect on people, even if he had no idea of it.

Gaara looked away from the Uchiha's black eyes in favour of looking at the clock... 4:45pm... The red head saw a smirk on the raven's face and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, if it had been the other way around Gaara would not be as so _childish _to feel proud of winning some sort of staring contest. Gaara really wanted to leave, too bad he wanted to meet up with Naruto, too bad Naruto still was not going to be back for another hour and fifteen minutes, why had he stayed again? Right he really had nowhere else to go, where was he going to go, go find his siblings, yeah right, they were terrified of him and he had no need of them. So their sibling 'love' was pretty much nonexistent especially since Temari thought Kankuro was hardly more than an annoyance, their family was far from being loving towards each other, they could hardly stand to be in each other's presence most of the time.

The red head closed his eyes, if he had to wait that long might as well not look at the _thing _that was marring his surroundings, he was going to meditate and ignore the other boy, we was not interesting to him, he was not worthy of his recognition.

xXx

Sasuke fought down a twitch, even if the red head would not be able to see it he still did not want to give him the satisfaction. The Uchiha boy had severely beat his 'pride' down quite a bit after meeting his blonde friend, so he once again pulverized it as it wanted to rear its ugly head at being ignored by the older boy in front of him. Although he was pretty put off by the fact that he hardly got a tiny bit of recognition from Gaara, what was his problem? He really could not place _all _the blame on Gaara for not wanting to talk to him at all, he knew he was not exactly giving off an 'I want to talk to you' aura, more like 'screw off' but still...

The Uchiha inwardly pouted there was still so long till Naruto, the Hokage and the Anbu guards returned, Sasuke wished he could have went to the meeting as well but sadly he was not exactly necessary. Well at least he was not really _alone _he did have company if you could call the red head company, well maybe company that really did not to be around you at all. He decided to follow in the footsteps of his companion and meditate, he closed his eyes evening his breathing out and obliterating all thoughts with a hammer before discarding said hammer and entering silent bliss and calmness.

xXx

Naruto raised an elegant blonde eyebrow at the sight in front of him, he had just gotten back from the meeting with the Kazekage, it was boring to say the least, anyways back to why said blonde eyebrow had went up, in the living room Gaara and Sasuke were sitting across from each other in complete silence, well they could not exactly talk, both appeared to be meditating. The small blonde turned as he heard a small snort behind him coming from the only other with him, his Tousan and the other guards were sill with the Kazekage, haha suckers, he gave a slight smirk to who assumed was Itachi, he was ninety-nine percent sure it was him, no one else had the same hair as he did, Naruto had to shake his head at the reason for that he had came up with for it being Itachi, it was sort of stupid... Oh well, not like anyone else could really hear his thoughts.

The Anbu behind the blonde took off his mask, proving Naruto's claim to be true, a slight smirk was adorning the elder Uchiha's face as he walked past the small boy into the kitchen.

Naruto rolled his eyes, Itachi probably wanted him to cook him some food, he felt so girlish, already everyone that had came to Suna just assumed he would be cooking for everyone, so this morning when he had only really planned on cooking for him and Gaara, he had spent another half an hour cooking for everyone's fat ass. Naruto was half tempted to just go and buy dinner, sadly he had no idea what the good places here were and he really had no desire to get lost again like he had last night, thank god Gaara was there or else he doubted he would have even found his way back to the apartment, heck even with Gaara they had still gotten lost a couple times. '_Stupid panda..'_

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the little blonde that was lost in thought as he unconsciously went around grabbing things he needed to make dinner with, the lone haired boy had absolutely no idea what he was going to make and had no intention of finding out till it was sitting in front of him, ready to eat, cooking was one of the few things the Uchiha really just could not do, no matter what his cooking always seemed to well, fail epically. Cooking and Itachi just did not go together, so he was happy to sit back and let the short blonde cook. The long haired teen was sort of shocked that neither of the two boys that were meditating had, well stopped meditating when he and Naruto had entered, he supposed both were in a pretty deep meditation then, Itachi mentally shrugged his foolish Otouto and that Gaara kid could do whatever they pleased as long as it did not disturb him. He leant back slightly, getting more comfortable in the chair and closed his eyes, why not relax if he had nothing else to do? He let a small smirk grace his handsome face as he heard the blonde mutter something about lazy bastards and how they were a complete waste of space.

There was one thing that the young blonde boy currently absolutely _hated _about cooking, he was so damn short he had to constantly use a chair to get to the counter properly, he could feel Itachi smirking behind his back, that lazy bastard...

Naruto decided to make something simple, he was too lazy to go all out and make a whole lot of different things, he decided on making miso soup, sushi, and domburi. They were simple but time consuming, especially since he had to move the chair around if he needed to reach something, damn his height to the depths of hell.

"Honey I'm home!"

The blonde rolled his eyes at his father's antics, he was so _odd _sometimes, Naruto paid no more attention to him as he continued cooking, he really did not feel like being there for the rest of the night, he wanted to try drawing some basic seal arrays, well he could not even call them that, they were just to get your hand used to drawing seal designs so you would not fuck up and blow something up by mistake.

xXx

Two sets of eyes snapped open at the same time, already glaring intensely at each other, the set that belonged to the red head quickly lost interest in the obsidian eyes across from him, he smelt food, really good smelling food.

Gaara uncrossed his legs, as he stood he suppressed a wince, his legs felt like they were asleep, he slowly made his way to where the food was coming from, the kitchen, completely ignoring the Hokage that had just burst through the door.

Minato was slightly miffed that the red had had not even spared him a glance, he felt like pouting ,'_Why does my son find all the kids that ignore me?'_ while inner chibi Minato was crying the grown up 'mature' one was taking off his sandals before he to made his way to the kitchen along with his two Anbu escorts, both had taken off their masks, they were not really needed inside.

Sasuke sighed as he uncrossed his legs, he knew Naruto was not done cooking yet so why bother getting up? He lazily stretched and yawned, he felt quite refreshed at the moment, a hesitant knock was heard from outside the door, he glared as if telling the person to go the hell away, he did not want to get up at the moment and seeing as he heard no one standing up in the kitchen he knew he would be the one that was to do it, '_Kuso...'_

The young Uchiha let out a huff as he stood walking about ten feet to the door, which took way too much effort on his part, he made an unintelligible grunt as he opened the door. The door had swung fully open, the young boy found himself fighting down a blush, in front of him stood a blonde girl that was maybe an inch or two taller. '_She's so cute...'_

The blonde girl had four spiky pigtails on the back of her head with bangs lightly framing her face, she had very lightly tanned skin. Her eyes were a dark forest green, like many of the leaves that surrounded Konoha. Her clothing consisted of a simple light purple t-shirt, black pants and shinobi sandal, an odd thing about her was she had what appeared to have two hand held fans attached to her back in some weird holster.

Sasuke took no notice to the brown haired boy behind her, to entranced with the girl in front of him. The girl stared down at the raven looking unimpressed, something that shocked the boy, most girls around his age would become blushing, stuttering messes around him, yet here this girl was, maybe a year or two older, looking down at him like he was as interesting as the dirt beneath her shoe.

xXx

Temari was not happy, her father had demanded that she and Kankuro go find Gaara, apparently he had been gone for almost a whole day. The nine year old really could not care less, who cared, Gaara scared her, a fact that she hated to admit, but he was still her little brother, her brother did not share the same opinion as her, he was openly scared of his younger brother. Temari sighed as she walked around Suna, stopping to ask if anyone had seen Gaara lately, she spotted and Anbu on a roof nearby and jumped up onto the rooftops, Kankuro following right behind her.

The Anbu appeared to be shocked that he had been spotted, at least the slight change in his body gave the young girl that idea, "Sorry Anbu-san but have you seen Gaara at all in the last day?"

"Actually I saw him early this morning, he was with the blonde child that came from Konoha, I believe he is the son of the Hokage, or something. I can give you directions to the apartment they are staying at?"

"Thank Anbu-san," the girl said bowing, elbowing her brother who sent her a glare as he half bowed as well.

The Anbu let out a silent chuckle at the two kids as he gave them the directions to where the Konoha people were staying at.

Temari wasted no time heading straight towards the apartment, she just wanted to get his over with so she would not have to spend more time the necessary with her two brothers, maybe if she had time she could train more with using her fans, he could not have the one big battle fan yet, she was still too little but that did not mean she could not use two smaller ones for the time being.

Kankuro glowered at his surroundings, he did not see why he had to go with Temari to find Gaara, like every other damn time, he never did anything to help, he was scared shitless of his younger red headed brother, he always gave him the creeps. Kankuro was trying to see one trait that they all had in similar and really could not find one, their fighting style were completely different, Temari use wind and her fans, Gaara just used his sand, and he was taking up puppetry as well as beginning to get to understand different poisons and antidotes. Their personalities really were not that similar either, their looks were absolutely nothing alike, ah, maybe they did share something in common, they all disliked their father in some way or another and that was about all the eight year old could come up with... not that he really tried all too hard or anything, but still that was sad.

When the two siblings arrived at the apartment they quickly ascended the stairs, looking for the right number, when they found it Temari hesitated slightly before knocking.

They were both starting to get slightly impatient after waiting for a couple minutes before the door opened to reveal a black haired boy that gave a grunt in greeting. Temari had to admit the boy was quite cute, even if he appeared to be the same age as Gaara, he had dark black hair, that was lightly tinted in a navy blue, his hair was spiked back and the hair at the front framed his face nicely at both sides. He was quite pale, slightly paler than Gaara, his eyes were a deep endless obsidian. Temari could tell he would be a looker when he was older, although she really could not care less at the moment and she was getting annoyed at how he was just _staring _at her, it was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Is Gaara here?"

Her soft voice cut through the air like a knife, she resisted raising an eyebrow as the kid in front of her glared at the mention of her little brother's name. So another one that disliked him?

"Yes, why?"

This time Temari did raise an eyebrow, '_He doesn't seem like much of a talker...' _"Can we talk to him?"

xXx

'_We?' _That was when Sasuke finally took notice to the brunette that was standing behind the cute blonde. The brunette stood a couple centimetres shorter than the girl, his hair was slightly messy, an odd thing about his face was that there were some purple markings drawn on his face in either paint or make-up. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black, he wore a black shirt, black pants and black ninja sandals, nothing that stood out too much. Although like the blonde he had something attached to his back but Sasuke could not tell what it was, all he knew whatever it was, was wrapped in a bunch of bandages making it appear to almost be mummy like.

Sasuke kept his face impassive as he gave them another grunt, motioning with his hand to follow him into the apartment, '_Why would she be here for Gaara?' _

When the three children entered the wonderful smelling kitchen, Naruto glared at them, "What the hell teme? Brining more people? I'm not a food machine yah know."

Sasuke just smirked at him as he went to sit down at one of the two empty chairs at the table, the three Anbu had changed out of their standard apparel and were now sitting in more comfortable clothing.

"Gaara, Tousama asked us to bring you home," the blonde's voice had once again rang out.

Everyone had the urge to raise an eyebrow at that, these three were siblings? They looked nothing alike, well besides all three had something on their back, but maybe that was just a trend in Suna?

Gaara glared at his apparent siblings. "Temari, Kankuro, how times do I have to tell you I do not care what Kazekage-_sama_ wants," the red haired boy practically growled.

This time a few eyebrows did go up, so these were the Kazekage's kids? They all seemed... off... in some way or another.

Temari sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Please, Gaara, just come home with us," now normally Gaara's sand would start pulsing and slithering, but tonight was different not even a twitch, that made her frown.

Gaara's frown deepened but he nodded nonetheless, "Fine, let's go, Temari, Kankuro. I'll see you soon Naruto."

"Later Panda-Chan!"

Gaara's siblings nearly had a heart attack, what had the blonde just called their brother and why was he not dead on the ground twitching? Instead of anger on the red head's face they saw a slight smirk as he walked out of the apartment leaving his siblings to follow him like normal. You would think that they would be following Temari since she was the oldest, that was not the case, the two elder siblings were always following behind their brother no matter what the situation was.

The apartment stayed silent for approximately thirty seconds before returning to small talk, only to be interrupted, "Okay you lazy asses dinner is served."

That statement brought a couple smiles and smirks, life was starting to get better for everyone.

xXx

Woo done.. haha i feel bad though I started another story :( ah well, what's done is done. Oh and if you see and contractions in this chapter can you tell me? Haha I'm trying to get rid of them sort of little kiddish for writing you know? =P anyways thanks fer reading my lovelies!

Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Ohh question! Do yah guys want the lovely furball Kyuubi to be sealed in Naru-chan's sibling? Also anyone have any suggestions for a name? I do have one but I really can't see Kushina or Minato naming their kid it so yah =P Also, school is starting up so it might be hard for to actually update, so after this chapter imma make the chapters longer.

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything...

xXx

Gaara was not amused his _father _had made him come home so he could tell him that they were going to train tomorrow, how was that even relevant today? Shukaku's calls for blood were beginning to become tempting once again, if he had not met Naruto he probably would have went out and just killed someone, but no he could not he had a chance at making a friend, something Gaara had never experienced in his life before, he was not going to mess it up, he did not need Naruto to think he was some sort of monster. Although he already was one in his own eyes, even if he hated to admit it to himself, how could you be normal when you had killed more people than you can remember and you are only eight?

Maybe, just maybe he could find salvation, the first step would be to nor satisfy Shukaku, something that got increasingly more difficult when he was near his family, so maybe he should try to interact with them. The red head scoffed, interacting with his family was something that sounded ludicrous to him, his family could hardly be called a family, they just did not get along at all. Well he had to start somewhere, so he got off the bed he hardly used and walked down the hall to his sisters room. He felt so awkward standing there, if he just walked into her room Temari would want nothing to do with him so that was out of the picture, but Gaara had never really asked for something before, it just was not what he did.

He took a deep breath in, a quiet knock seemed thunderous to him, "Can I come in Temari?"

He heard a small crash and the sound of something shattering come from the other side of the door then the voice of his sister, "G-gaara?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, yah, of course..."

His sister was looking at the ground at the remains of what appeared to have been a globe. Gaara felt a pang of guilt, Temari had only one globe, it had been given to her by their mother before she died and now it was broken.

A couple of tears fell out of Temari's green eyes and trickled down her face before falling to the ground. She flinched as she saw Gaara's sand seep out of his gourd, what was he doing? He was not going to attack her was he? She was shocked when the sand went and swept up the mess as well as absorbing the liquid, leaving her floor spotless, she almost had a heart attack when she felt a warm hand wipe a couple tears off her face.

"I've never liked seeing you cry Temari, so please don't, I know I have no right to ask, but please for me?" the red head asked in a quiet voice before leaving the room.

Temari stoop there, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, was that really her brother? That was a silly question, obviously it had been, he used sand, no one else could manipulate it the way he did, but why was he being nice? He had never tried before, all of the siblings were never close and all of them had no problem admitting it. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, she took one last look at where her globe had perished before opening her window and jumping out, was she finally going to have the little brother she always wanted, or was it just all some big joke, she hoped not.

xXx

Gaara wanted to slap himself, the encounter with his sister did not go that well at all, she was probably scared shitless of him now, oh well, maybe he would have better luck with Kankuro. He found his brunette brother in the living room, watching the TV, Gaara sat down awkwardly on the other end of the couch, his brother just shot him a glance before ignoring him. The red head cleared his throat, "I don't like you...kuso.."

Kankuro turned slightly to his brother who was cursing, for some reason, with surprised, had Gaara just talked to him, "What?"

"As I was saying, I don't like you," Kankuro's eyebrow went up, "But I want to change that..."

Kankuro sat their dumbfounded, was his brother asking to get to know him, sure it was worded a little fucked, but the basis of the word sequence was obvious," Okayy..?" he said voice laced with confusion.

Gaara stood up nodding, as if they had just confirmed something great before walking away, he thought he handled that really well actually.

The brunette sat there, ignoring the TV that was playing in the background, "Kuso, that kid is messed," was all he said before turning back to the TV, trying to pretend that never happened.

xXx

The red head felt his ego deflate as the blonde in front of him laughed at the way he had handle the whole 'getting to know my siblings better' operation, Gaara grumbled to himself maybe he should have refrained from telling the idiot blonde of his great accomplishments, in his eyes at least.

Naruto snorted a couple more times before schooling his features, Gaara was way more socially awkward than he originally thought, hell an Uchiha could have handle that better than the way Gaara did, well at least he was trying. "You don't really do much besides stand and manipulate your sand right?"

Gaara nodded.

Naruto rubbed his forehead, "Kay, well then first thing we should do is work on your speed and dodging stuff, for that you are going to have to stop your sand from protecting you, how does it do that anyways?"

Gaara was unsure if he should tell the blonde, he did not want to lose his first friend, he decided it would be worse if he found out from someone around the village, "The Ichibi no Shukaku is sealed in me..."

Naruto's eyes widened before shrugging, so what if he had a lunatic demon sealed in him, it had no affect on him, "Okay, tell him to screw off with his sand for a bit," a creepy grin spread across the seven year olds face, "I need to be able to hit you!"

xXx

"You need to do better than this Gaara," a voice came whispering from all directions, they had made it back into the village, leaving Gaara in more shit than ever, Naruto now had places to hide from Gaara's view. The pale boy had to admit he absolutely sucked without using his sand, he hated it, he felt so _weak_ compared to Naruto, he had spent the last hour getting pummelled back and forth by the blonde, he had started to get the fact that he had to move to avoid being hit, after a few good hits. He was grateful that he had a layer of sand over his skin that acted like armour and that Naruto was not using all of his strength.

Gaara barely managed to jump to the left, avoiding Naruto's fist that hit the ground making a small tremor that was felt in a few foot radius. The blonde was grinning like an idiot, probably because he had a personal punching bag at the moment. The thing that was pissing Gaara off the most was that they were treating this like a game and he had the clear disadvantage, they had a point system, Gaara only got a point if he completely dodged the attack, he could not block or use sand, so, so far Naruto was beating Gaara's pitiful little score. Gaara growled as he stepped back in time to avoid a foot to the face, he also was not allowed to attack back, only dodge, it was so unfair, he was close to thinking about pouting...

In the next couple seconds Gaara found his face getting rather acquainted with the ground, one of Naruto's feet pressing into his back, preventing him from getting up, "See Panda-Chan this is why you don't want to just rely on your sand," he removed his foot earning a glare as Gaara stood and glared at the blonde who was staring impassively up at him, both ignoring the odd looks they were getting from the villagers. "Let's go ask Itachi if he can teach you Taijutsu, he hasn't really taught me and Sasuke much yet, he's really only been focusing on speed and kenjutsu..."

Gaara grabbed Naruto's arm and the both disappeared with a whirl of sand, appearing in the living room, how ironic Itachi and Sasuke were sitting on the couch, Itachi reading a scroll Sasuke was just spacing out...

"Hello Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun."

"Are you busy Itachi? If not can you start teaching me, Gaara and Sasuke Taijutsu?"

The raven teen sighed, looking at the clock, he walked into the room he was staying in, when he came back he threw Naruto a scroll, "There are different moves from different styles, choose what ones you want to learn and create a style, you have a week," was all he said before going back to reading.

Itachi's statement was met with three nods, "Panda-Chan take us to a training ground."

Gaara grumbled something unintelligible before grabbing both Sasuke's and Naruto's arm, once again a whirl of sand was the only indication that there had been people previously standing there.

xXx(5 days later)

Naruto was not an easy person to impress, Gaara managed to do that, the blonde was astounded by how easily Gaara was advancing in speed and even his Taijutsu training was going great, he had thought the red head would be an awkward turtle when it came to learning but he almost took to it like a fish in water. Although Naruto and probably Sasuke could own Gaara into the ground in a pure Taijutsu match, Gaara was slowly getting up there and if the red head was able to use his sand they most likely would lose.

Each of the boy's Taijutsu styles were slowly being wrapped up, sure they still had quite a few kinks but they would be able to smooth them out over the years, they still had another seven years before they became Genin anyways. Sasuke's and Naruto's styles both focussed more on using speed, Sasuke's however was more heavy hitting than Naruto's, for crushing bones, when he got the strength, while Naruto's was based around hitting pressure points and joints, almost similar to the Hyuga's Juken. Gaara's was almost the complete opposite, he had a very defensive style only lashing out when there was an opportunity. Although many would be impressed with the progress of the young boys none of them were really satisfied, they felt like they were to incomplete, but hey they had a time limit so they would take what they could get.

All three were wondering what Itachi was going to do once the week was up, they did not ponder on it too long, whatever he was going to do none of them could stop it, so why bother trying to change something that cannot be changed.

The three boys were currently sitting on a random roof watching the sun set, each lost in their own thoughts. Naruto let out a groan as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, that meant it was time to go back to the apartment and at the moment he really could not bring himself to get up and actually move. Both Gaara and Sasuke rolled their eyes, the blonde could be so lazy sometimes, the same thing had happened the last five nights so once again Gaara used Shunshin to get them all back to the apartment .

xXx

Another common thing that had been reoccurring the last five nights was that Gaara would just stay the night, he would have came back early in the morning the next day anyways so why make him leave. That way it was just easier for everyone, no one would have to have a heart attack when the red head would Shunshin into their temporary house.

One thing that shocked Naruto was that Kakashi was not one of the Anbu that was with them, the blonde sort of enjoyed his company. The silver haired man was aloof and really odd sometimes but he was tolerable, something that Naruto could say about a very few amount of people. Naruto actually had no idea who the other two Anbu were and he had no intention of finding out, if they wanted to socialize with someone they could talk with each other, he already had enough people to talk to.

Naruto found himself wondering how Kakashi was doing, he had not seen him in awhile, it had been at least three months since he had seen the scarecrow. The blue eyed boy was curious, usually the man would not let a week pass without bothering the poor boy, sometimes Kakashi could be so immature but at others it was scary how serious he would be. Naruto had long ago come to the conclusion that he had some weird variation of bipolarness and nothing would change his mind on that matter.

The blonde frowned, there were actually quite a few people that had been lacking appearances in his life, Ojiisan, Ero-sennin and Baachan, he wondered where they had all ran off to, all of them were usually like annoying pests that you could never get rid of no matter what you did. The boy let out a sigh, there was hardly a point of thinking about things that you could not change yourself, they would come annoy the hell out of him when they could and that was that, if they actually managed to go get a life good for them.

Naruto yawned before gracelessly falling into his bed with a small huff, he was way too tired to care about anything besides sleeping. Within a few minutes the blonde was fast asleep oblivious to everything around him.

xXx (Three weeks later.)

Naruto stretched as he woke up, today they were finally leaving to go back to Konoha, the three weeks had actually gone by really fast. Well maybe that was because he hardly had a minute of free time, especially since Itachi wanted them to perfect their Taijutsu as much as possible. He had actually tested their styles personally, one thing that Naruto could say was that it had hurt, another would be that they were way farther from perfecting their styles than they originally thought. Itachi had shown them that my mercilessly pounding them into the ground one after another, it was sort of sad really, well it gave them a wakeup call, maybe they were just a little too full of themselves and too hasty on saying they were done than they should have.

That was not saying that they had failed miserably, the elder Uchiha had congratulated them on getting as far as they did, Itachi had tested them three more times, once every week. Each time they had solved a few more problems, of course their styles were still riddled with problems but they were slightly smoother.

Naruto was shocked that his Tousan had not caught them training with Itachi, well Minato had not really been paying attention, he was too busy being stressed about the treaty, the Kazekage had been a pain in the ass. Oh well, it just gave him a longer amount of time to train, he doubted his father would allow him to continue training once he found out just who was doing it, he would probably order Itachi to stop.

The blonde was happy with his progress, he had even increased his speed more, so all in all the trip had been successful, the only thing that he was not really all too happy about was that obviously Gaara could not return with them, he would actually miss the antisocial red head, as cheesy as that sounded. Naruto found himself enjoying the Panda's company well it was not like they would never see each other again, they were allied countries after all so eventually they would see each other again, maybe they would both be in the same Chunin exam.

Naruto yawned as he got dressed, they would be leaving in a couple hours, at least he did not have to cook that morning they had finally decided that they would actually use the room service, lazy asses.

Breakfast was rather quiet that morning, everyone slightly excited that they were finally going to return home, it was way hotter in Suna than it normally was in Konoha, the slightly cooler atmosphere of Konoha would be welcomed.

xXx(At the gate.)

No one was at the gate besides the guards, something that was not really surprising, the Kazekage had already wished them a safe trip back, well to the Hokage.

Naruto was actually somewhat disappointed that Gaara was not there, even if he had said good-bye to the boy yesterday. When they were a good hundred feet out of the entrance Naruto looked back and felt a small smile stretch across his face, on top of the surrounding walls at the entrance he could see a red head standing there, he appeared to have his arms crossed. The blonde raised his hand in a small wave before turning around and catching up with the others.

He was on his way home and to be honest with himself he could not wait to get there, he really did not know why but he was not going to question it too much, after all maybe going home would be fun, in one way or another.

xXx

Hmm, once again I should answer reviews but again I is too lazy... Gah, i went over a couple of my previous chapters and there is actually quite a few mistakes I'm so ashamed of myself, so maybe in a while I'll go back and change the mistakes, until then sorry about it haha...

Also, if I'm not going to do the normal teams: (sensei's are the same btw)

Team seven- Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru.

Team eight- Kiba, Hinata, Sakura.

Team ten- Choji, Shino, Ino.

That sound okay or should I just keep normal teams?

Ja-ne!


	11. Chapter 11

xXx

Naruto was slightly irked when they had arrived back from Suna, he really did not want to go back to the Academy the next day, of course they could not arrive back on Friday they just had to get back on Sunday, stupid timing. He could honestly tell himself he was much happier not having to waste his time at the stupid Academy, maybe it was time to start skipping more, he did not care all too much about his 'rank', it would not matter after anyways, the only thing it gave you was bragging rights and Naruto was not much of a bragger, he did not have anyone to brag to.

Another thing that annoyed the blonde was that Itachi was hardly going to be around now, stupid Anbu, it also did not help that the Uchiha was aiming on becoming a captain as soon as possible, stupid overachieving Uchiha's...

He wished they would have at least returned at night, then he could have just threw himself in bed but noo, they had to return around noon, now the blonde had to find something to occupy himself with, he could not go and hang out with Sasuke, he was probably going to catch up with his family along with Itachi, Naruto shuddered at the thought of spending the rest of the day with his Kaasan, he could only handle her in small doses.

If Naruto was a girl he would choose this moment to scream into his pillow, too bad he did have a bit of 'man pride' if he did not at least he would have something to do for a few minutes. The blonde stood up grumbling to himself, he just wanted to sleep damn it, he made his way downstairs he did not bother to tell his Kaasan he was leaving, she would notice anyways, and he could not tell her where he was going because he had no idea.

Naruto glared at everything he could while he walked through town, heading to one of the random parks, he could not even bring himself to admire the Sakura trees that had come into bloom and were slowly letting their petals drift away with the wind (It's Aprilish.) He made his way to a field that was covered in flowers that he could not begin to name, he settled himself between two low hills, using the start of one as some sort of mock pillow, he decided to watch the clouds, a scoff escaped, he was acting like a Nara.

The blonde was close to having a heart attack when he heard someone mumble, "Troublesome," hardly loud enough to hear, he looked up to see Nara Shikamaru, how ironic he thought with a faint smirk. The smirk widened slightly as he saw Shikamaru's eyes narrow slightly, '_Ah, he doesn't seem to be a fan of me, how sad,'_ Naruto looked back up at the clouds, the Nara did not move at all, causing the smirk to stay, "Do I have something on my face or something?"

Shikamaru just huffed slightly, his eyes narrowing more, he really could not say he liked Naruto, he seemed to prissy in his opinion, he did not exactly think of himself as better than everyone but he thought no one was worth his time, except a few people that could be counted on one hand. So yah, Shikamaru was not a fan of Namikaze Naruto, he was smart enough to not judge him and have nothing to do with him he just would not go out of his way to be friends with the blonde. The black haired boy grumbled to himself as he collapsed to the ground a few feet away from the blonde, he would not let the Namikaze keep him from one of his favourite cloud watching spots, it was not like he was obligated to talk to the younger boy.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Nara as he collapsed onto the ground with something that was very far from being graceful, Naruto chuckled to himself when the boy did not say anything to him and just watch the clouds. He followed the older boy's example and looked up at the clouds, both oblivious to how much time passed until they noticed the edges of the horizon were changing colour, not a single word was exchanged between them as they both got up and headed to their respected homes.

xXx

Naruto had not bothered to eat the night before, even if it had been later it did not change the fact that he just wanted to go to sleep, so that was what he did, as soon as he left the field that he had been sharing with the Nara, he rushed home to the comfort of his lovely bed. So when he woke up in the morning he felt like he was going to die of hunger, he could not take his shower fast enough as he rushed downstairs to find something to eat, hearts erupted from his eyes as he saw a bowl of Ramen. A few painstaking minutes later he was slurping on the most wonderful food in the world, he glared at the clock that was ticking closer and closer to the start of the Academy.

The blonde grudgingly stood up and put his bowl in the sink, before making his way out of his house, at least his mother opted to not walk him to school this morning. He walked as slow as he could without crawling, he did not want to have to sit there for a couple minutes listening to the mindless chatter of his classmates.

He wanted to pat himself on the back, just as he sat down the bell rang, as he looked towards the front of the classroom, something just seemed off... He glanced to his right, Sasuke, so nothing wrong there, he glanced to his left, '_Ah...'_

Instead of the Hyuga girl there was another girl, she had... pink hair, for the life of him he could not remember her name, he had only really memorized the names of the kids that were from the more well known clans. He almost laughed when he noticed that she was staring past him, at Sasuke, with a loving expression, poor Teme. Although Naruto hated fan girls, they were a useless waste of space in his opinion, but if they were going to torture Sasuke all the better, as long as the pink thing did not go all fan girl on him or attempt to be his friend it would be fine. He decided to pay a bit of attention to the daily attendance that day, he heard the pink thing say, "Here," at Haruno Sakura, '_Hmm, she is a civilian, wonder if she even has a chance at becoming a Kunoichi,' _the blonde did not spend too much time pondering. It had nothing to do with him so why bother?

The blonde was surprised how quickly lunch had came, he did not even hear the bell, Sasuke had asked why he had been staring at the front of them classroom when they had already been dismissed for lunch, it was embarrassing really.

Naruto was sort of shocked when Hinata did not come to eat with him and Sasuke, instead she was eating with the Inuzuka and a couple of others, well at least he no longer had to deal with her, she was not that bad of a person or anything, she was just too shy for her own good, she was not... she just was not the type of person Naruto could see himself around regularly.

xXx

Naruto let out a sigh as he walked home, Sasuke was still catching up with his family, his Kaasan had not come to pick him up and Itachi was busy, doing something. He grudgingly admitted to himself that he was bored without anyone around, not that he would tell anyone that, he decided to go back to the field he had been at the previous night, if the Nara was there again too bad for him. It was a public space so it was not like he had to ask permission or something to lie on some random field or something.

A contented sigh escaped his lips as he lay down onto the soft, slightly damp grass, it was more relaxing and comforting than he would have thought originally, he could see why the Nara would do it so often. He looked up at the blue sky as white, puffy clouds slowly floated across the sky, some in the typical 'cloud' shape others you had the opportunity to figure out what objects you could make out of the odd shaped clouds. A small smile spread across the blonde boy's face, he was actually having fun using his imagination to create images, he pushed back the thoughts that it was too childish to be doing what he was doing, after all everyone had a chance to be a kid.

xXx

Nara Shikamaru had no qualms about admitting he was lazy, most people were in his clan anyways, none of them really had the drive to be energetic, and it was just too much effort. That was not to say that the Nara's had no interest in anything, no, it just took a little more to get a Nara motivated to do something, all of them had something that they were interested in. Now Shikamaru was probably one of the smartest but laziest Nara's to be born in a while, one thing that he actually found interest in, besides shogi, were puzzles. Any type of puzzle really, it did not matter as long as it posed as some sort of challenge to him.

One puzzle was Namikaze Naruto, he remembered before they had started the Academy, around three years ago, he would see the small blonde around Konoha smiling, always with his Kaasan and Tousan when he was not busy, but over a two year period the blonde had gotten less and less happy, hardly seen with his parents at all. Then a year ago it was almost impossible to see a smile on the tanned boy's face, a smile that many found themselves smiling when the saw it, it was contagious or something, now the boy spent most of his time scowling, either that or he somehow managed to look down at you, even if you were taller than him, it was just weird.

The Nara wanted to figure out why the blonde changed, the best thing to gain such information would to befriend him, obviously, he just had no wish to just put forth the effort of becoming someone's friend if it was just for an answer, that would be to troublesome, along with the fact he did not like the way the blonde treated others, just his overall personality irked him. So the boy was currently in a dilemma, he wanted to know, quite badly, yet it was too much effort to actually get the blonde to actually talk, half the people that tried to talk to him would receive either a vague answer or an impassive stare before acquainting yourself with the back of his head.

Shikamaru was half tempted to go to the hill he had been at the night before with Naruto, something told him the blonde would be there again but that would be a little too cliché for him, '_Mendokusei,' _so instead of going to meet the blonde he decided he would just watch the clouds from his backyard, in the end it did not matter where he was, as long as he could see the clouds nothing else mattered.

xXx(A week later)

Naruto was beginning to get slightly twitchy, almost constantly, he felt like he was always being watched, maybe he was just paranoid, although he did not believe he was, he had no idea who was watching him, he had an inkling that it was the Nara, but what reason would he have to practically stalk him. He decided to shove the thought to the back of his mind, it did not matter, if someone had wanted to attack him or something they would have done it by now, it was not like his schedule constantly changed or something.

One thing that was driving the blonde more insane than the constant nagging feeling was that Itachi had not gotten any breaks from missions, his Tousan probably knew by now that the Uchiha had been teaching him, if not he was a failure, no matter all the precautions they took it was obvious they would not be able to keep it secret for too long, his parents were probably the strongest people in Konoha. The thing that puzzled the young blonde was that if his Tousan knew that he had broken his 'rules' why had he not forbidden Itachi from going near him, was he just delaying it, dragging out his irritation? Naruto had no idea, he did not get his father sometimes, half the time he was the easiest person to read the other half it was impossible to understand a single thing he was doing and the reasons behind his actions.

The young Namikaze would do anything for a distraction, the Academy had been hellish, even more so since it was a Monday. Monday's just seemed to make it more tortuous or something. The blonde just wanted to train, his mother still did not think his hand was steady enough for starting actual sealing, so she had him practicing calligraphy, which was really annoying, it was so repetitive. Well, he guessed sealing was the same but still. Calligraphy was not exactly going to save him from a kunai heading for the middle of his forehead, not that he would let it hit him, it was the idea that counted not the outcome.

The boy decided he just needed to get away, he wanted to try out a couple of genjutsu he had came up with, and he did need to test them so why not now? Naruto could hardly wait to get home, he ran to his room grabbed a sealing scrolls his Kaasan had given him to look over and learn the design and started sealing clothes in it along with a blanket in case he got cold. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed some uncooked rice and a pot, shoving them into his backpack, he turned around and ran straight into his Kaasan, he looked up at her like a deer in headlights.

He snapped out of his stupor when he saw his Kaasan's eyes trace over his appearance with confusion and anger in her eyes before she could open her mouth he flashed through some hand seals, "Daze,"(1) he whispered he smirked in satisfaction when he saw his mother's eyes glaze over.

He went over another set of seals, "False vision,"(2) he looked at his Kaasan sadly, he did not want to have to do that to her but she would have locked him in his room if she had found out what he was going to do, "Sorry Kaasan."

He wrote a quick note telling his parents not to worry, he scoffed at that, before he opened the front door he went through a set of hand seals, "Mislead,"(3) he disappeared from view as a real looking image of himself appeared beside him, it would not last long but he did not need long, he sent the illusion to the park he had been going to quite a bit lately.

Naruto made it to the wall within minutes he did not know how well his genjutsu would last, probably not long on someone like his Kaasan so he could not waste his time, that did not mean he had to be sloppy and not hide his passage though, he knew people would be after him within an hour. He scaled the wall not bothering to look back as he hit the ground before he set off at a run towards the direction of Kirigakure. He did not need a map he had remembered the terrain perfectly, it was etched into his mind. He chose a path that would go through several rivers to confuse those that were going to be on his trail.

The blonde felt a surge of excitement rush through him it felt good knowing that he would be able to do what he wanted for a while, he should have done this sooner. Well, that might have been a bad idea he would not have stood a chance by himself before, he had to thank Itachi when he got back if the Uchiha did not try to strangle him, he chuckled at the image. The boy did not stop to go to sleep till well past midnight, when he did he booby trapped the surrounding area before he fell asleep in a tall tree, he did not want to wake up in a bad position.

xXx (Back in Konoha several hours earlier)

Kushina blinked several times, he mind was slightly fuzzy, she looked down she could have sworn Naruto had been there, she shook her head she was just imagining things. She hummed to herself as she walked around the kitchen starting to get stuff ready for dinner. As more time passed it seemed more and more weird as she thought back she did not understand why everything was blurry for a minute then everything had changed, she really thought she had seen Naruto he looked scared, then he had just disappeared like she was imagining him.

Her violet eyes widened as she brought her hands together, "Kai," she said as her surrounding wavered a tiny bit, revealing the kitchen to be in more messy than it had been originally.

An image of Naruto with a backpack and shoving a pot into it, she whipped her head around the kitchen looking for a clue that what she thought she saw was true. Her eyes became watery as she saw a piece of paper lying innocently on the table, she walked over to it opening it with shaky hands. A couple tears fell down her face as she read it, he ran away, sure he was coming back but she was scared, what if something happened to her baby?

She ran to the Hokage tower as fast as she could, she needed to get Minato to send Anbu after him, she cursed herself she should have realized she was in a Genjutsu sooner than she had. She jumped through the open window in the Hokage tower, Minato turned around in time to catch his sobbing wife in his arms, he looked down at her in confusion, what was wrong?

"Minato, he's gone," she sobbed into his chest, '_Who's go-," _his eyes widened as he realized who she was talking about.

His eyes narrowed as Kushina handed him the note he had left, his son was such a brat sometimes how could he have done this to Kushina.

He leaned over and pushed a button on his desk that called an Anbu captain to his office, the Anbu appeared in front if the desk kneeling, "What can I do for you Hokage-Sama?"

The Hokage ran a hand over his face and sighed, "Get your team and about three others and look for my son, he decided to go on a little vacation, don't hurt him just bring him back," the Anbu stood up and bowed before disappearing.

The blonde man turned his attention to his wife, he rubbed her back, the stress really would not be good for her, "It's okay Kushina-Chan we'll get him back."

xXx

Naruto woke up in the morning feeling like shit, he was sore as hell from sleeping in a tree again and hungry, but he could not stop yet, he needed to be a bit farther, he forced himself to get up. He quickly disabled all of his traps, he did not want to leave any trace of himself and set off running again, his stomach protesting the whole time. A few hours later he was a good few miles past another river so he finally decided to slow to a walk and eat a protein bar, they tasted disgusting but he did need something to eat.

The blonde looked around him, there were a lot less trees away from Konoha, there were still a lot but there were also a lot of flat open spaces dotted around. He did not know exactly where he was going, he was definitely not going to go all the way to Kiri, that would be stupid. He did not think it was safe to completely leave Fire country, hell even in Fire country it was still unsafe. Maybe he would go to Wave, it was part of Water country but it was usually ignored. Naruto could smell the faint smell of what he assumed was the ocean, he liked the smell, it was different than the normal smell of the forest.

A few more hours of running as fast as he could he got to the shore of the ocean, he took a deep breath in, it felt so fresh quite similar to the smell of trees but at the same time new and exciting. The blonde relished the feeling of the nice ocean breeze washing over him, he felt so free and worriless, he did feel bad about how his Kaasan was probably feeling right about now but he could not and would not live his life to please everyone. Naruto opened his eyes, he did not know when he had closed them he thought he saw movement out on the water, cerulean eyes that put both the ocean and sky to shame narrowed as he tried to find what he thought he had seen. Again he saw it, something somewhat big appeared to be bobbing up and down lazily drifting towards the shore, the blonde shrugged as he walked to the water and pushed chakra to his feet, he did not feel like swimming at the moment.

As Naruto got closer his eyes widened, a boy that looked a few years older than him was draped over a log, he was surprisingly still breathing. Naruto ran over to him his feet making small splashes as they hit the water, he wasted no time dragging the shivering boy back to land. Naruto looked around for a place that would provide shelter, he rolled his eyes as he spotted a cave, it was so cliché oh well it was not time to complain. The small blonde huffed as he dragged the heavier and taller male towards the cave, when they reached it he set the boy down as gently as possible and unsealed the blanket he had brought, wrapping it tightly around him he went to go find firewood and something to eat.

xXx

He returned half an hour later with a bundle of wood and a couple rabbits that had already been skinned. He quickly set to work on making the fire he did not want the boy to freeze to death, Naruto frowned at himself, why was he helping the boy? The blonde did not waste any time thinking the matter over, he cut the rabbit up into small pieces and put them in the pot so he could cook it, he added a bit of salt and pepper to it before leaving it to cook, he wished he had brought another pot so he could cook the rice at the same time. He looked over at the boy, studying him carefully, he was pale, paler than Sasuke, he had silvery white hair almost like Kakashi's although it was straight and went halfway down his back, the oddest thing about his appearance was that he had to red dots on his forehead just above his eyebrows. Naruto remembered what the markings were from a clan he just could not remember what one it was, the boy was definitely older than him but he still looked younger than Itachi.

Naruto dumped a water bottle's contents into the pot once the rabbit was done so he could cook the rice, he was happy he had brought two bowls, he divided the meat into two bowls putting more in the one that the other boy would be using. The blonde saw the white haired boy begin to stir, he groaned slightly as his eyes snapped open and looked around fearfully.

Vivid green eyes met cerulean eyes, Naruto stared at the scared boy in front of him, he fought down the urge to scoff at him, he stretched out his hand, "Namikaze Naruto."

The older boy extended his hand and grasped the blonde's hand who was shocked that he had not hesitated, "Kaguya Kimimaro."

They sat in an awkward silence as neither of them knew what to say next, when the rice was done Naruto separated it into the two bowls, once again giving Kimimaro more.

"Thank you."

Naruto just nodded in acknowledgement, "So why were you floating in the water?" he asked rather bluntly somehow doing a go job at staring _down_ the taller male.

Kimimaro actually looked slightly sheepish, "It's sort of a long story..."

The blonde shrugged as he looked around a slight grin formed on his face, "Not like there's anything exciting in here."

The white haired male smiled slightly at the smaller boy, "Alright then..."

(I don't wanna describe his pasttt I'm too lazy, but instead of Orochimaru finding him he ran away and fell in the water not being able to swim he grabbed onto a piece of drift wood an voila :) )

xXx

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the older boy in front of him, he had had quite the odd life, he did not know what to say, he saw the boy was still shivering, he took out one of his baggy shirts and a pair of baggy sweatpants and threw them at the other boy before turning around, "Those should fit you somewhat..."

He received a small, "Thank you."

When he was told he could turn around he almost snorted the long sleeved shirt appeared to be like a second skin on him, the black contrasting with his pale complexion. The sweatpants were several inches too short so he had used bandages to wrap around his ankles, at least he still had his sandals...

xXx (5 days later)

The two boys had gotten to know each other quite well in the last couple days Naruto did not want to go back but he knew he had to, sure he was leaving early but that was because he felt guilty about how he left his Kaasan no matter how much he tried to viciously murder the feeling with a blunt spoon. Kimimaro was slightly upset, he knew the blonde would be leaving in a couple hours, he did not want him to leave.

The spent the morning in a peaceful silence, Kimimaro stared at Naruto's back as he slowly walked away, he felt so alone already.

The blonde stopped maybe twenty feet away and turned around a small grin on his face, he extended his hand, "Want to come back to Konoha with me? It would be nice to have someone to talk to on the way back," his grin fell into a sincere smile.

Kimimaro felt his mouth twitch into a smile, he liked smiling he had not smiled a lot in his previous years, there was simply nothing to smile about, "Of course," his soft voice said as he caught up to Naruto, both walking side by side in the direction of Konoha.

No communication was necessary as they both disappeared in blurs

xXx

Sort of obvious really... puts the person in a daze.

Again obvious makes a false vision, Naruto did not do a good job with it since it was the first time he used it and Kushi-chan took so long to dispel it because she did not believe he son would actually do that to her

Makes caster appear invisible while the image distracts people for a short amount of time

I'd say all are around D-rank and i would have put them in Japanese but i really don't trust translators so please don't murder me if the jutsu don't sound as cool in English =P but if anyone knows a good translator just let moi know.


	12. Chapter 12

xXx (6 months later [November])

This was the first time Naruto remembered being absolutely frightened. He did not know what was going on. He was panicking. His breath was coming in short ragged gasps. He could not comprehend a single voice around him, all of them blurred together in an annoying buzz. He tried to look around but all he saw was stark blackness. He felt something warm trickle down his face on both sides, he wanted his Tou-san. He needed someone to take the pain away. He let out a whimper as he felt another stab of pain. Why did this have to happen? He felt something stab into his arm and he felt himself slowly drift into a blissful unconsciousness without pain.

xXx

A blonde boy shot up with a gasp opening his eyes. He glanced around the hospital room with wide blue eyes. He was slightly confused, he remembered he could not see before he got knocked out so why was he able to see now. He shakily ripped all the cords and tubes stabbed into his arms as he stumbled to the washroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, as the monitor he had been hooked up to started beeping erratically. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw his eyes were still the same, he had not gotten some random implants. The blonde's head snapped back to the door as he saw it crash open.

Tsunade and his mother were both in the doorway looking around frantically. Both had smiles settled on their faces as they looked at the young blonde who stared at them with confusion settled in his eyes.

xXx (5 years 8 months [July])

A man in his early twenties stood in front twitching in front of a class of talking teenagers. A huge tick mark was forming on the side of his lightly tanned face.

"Will you all shut up and sit down!"

Silence settled over the class in record time as the brunette smirked to himself.

"Alright, now that you are all quiet I will announce the teams."

The blonde at the back of the class drowned out the voice of the teacher; he did not know any of the names that were currently being called so why listen.

"Team Seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, and Sakura Haruno. Team Eight, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team Nine is still in circulation from last year. Team Ten, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Naara, and Choji Akimichi."

Naruto once again drowned out the voice of Iruka-sensei. Although he was mildly upset that he would not be on a team with Sasuke, he already knew who was going to be on his team then. A large grin spread across his face, this was going to be fun.

"And finally Team Fifteen will consist of Naruto Namikaze, Kimimaro Kaguya and Haku Momochi. You have half an hour for lunch and after that return to this classroom where your Jonin instructor will pick you up."

A light breeze swept through the class as the blonde stood up and walked out of the room with four people somewhat trailing after him. The four boys walked in silence, it was not an uncomfortable silence but one of understanding.

The tallest of the four had bone white hair that went slightly past his shoulders. His hair was split in a random zigzag along with two small bunches of hair pulled through cylindrical red beads. He was around five feet seven inches and was surrounded by an aura of calmness. He was startlingly pale and his smooth milky complexion was further paled by the accenting two red dots adorning his face right above his striking green eyes. The bottoms of his eyes were lined with a red similar to the dots above his finely arched eyebrows. He was wearing a light grey loose-fitting, a long sleeved shirt that was open exposing his defined chest for the rest of the world to ogle along with loose fitting black pants that ended mid calf with bandages wrapped down to his ankles. His shoes were a pair of standard black shinobi sandals. He had a thin light purple rope tied slightly above his hips (he pretty much looks the same but he doesn't have the ass bow...). The teen looked to be around the age of sixteen. He did not appear to have a Hitai-ate anywhere on him.

The next tallest had raven hair that spiked towards the back of his head with some of it hanging down to his jaw line roughly framing his face. He was roughly five feet six. The teen was almost as pale as the previous. His eyes were a deep onyx that seemed to hold next to no emotion in them. He was wearing a long high collard white shirt that had a small Uchiha crest residing on the back of the collar. His shirt was slightly revealing his chest. His dark blue pants were tucked into his shinobi sandals. He had a black rope tied around his waist where a katana was sheathed. The boy also had a pair of black armguards that covered his forearms. Other than that the teen appeared to have no other weapons on him. He appeared to be around fourteen. He gave the general impression that he had absolutely no need to acknowledge anyone.

The next boy stood around five foot four and had long chestnut coloured hair. Many had and many more would mistake him as being a girl. His complexion was one similar to honey and he had large chocolate coloured eyes. He was wearing what appeared to be a black long sleeved turtle- necked shirt with an aquamarine short sleeved kimono styled shirt that was tied around his waist with an olive green scarf. He had loose fitting black pants that ended exactly at his ankles; on his feet were a pair of normal looking sandals. The symbol of Konoha was stitched onto the sleeved of his turtleneck. The boy seemed to be either fifteen or sixteen.

Lastly the shortest of the four had wild, spiky almost golden hair that fell an inch or so above his shoulders. He was maybe at the most five foot three. His eyes were a startling blue that pulled people in. His skin was a nice tan colour that many girls would kill to have. The teen was almost as effeminate as the brunette but you would not as easily mistake him as a female. He wore a rather ordinary looking haori with a dark blue high collared shirt underneath, opened in a slight _v_ in the front. On the left shoulder of his haori the Konoha leaf was stitched in a dark orange. He wore dark grey loose fitting pants that stopped above his ankles and were wrapped by bandages that led down to simple black zori. A thick piece of dark orange fabric was tied around his waist which held up what appeared to be an elaborate walking stick. The only other noticeable feature about the blonde was that he had a necklace with three circles clasped around his neck.

The four teens sat under the same tree that they had situated themselves under at lunch for the last number of years and silently took out there lunches. None of them were exactly what one would describe as talkative.

Naruto's head turned towards the direction of Sasuke as a taunting smirk spread across his face. The raven's eyes flickered over to the blonde before scoffing and continuing to eat an action that cause the blonde's smirk to get wider. The small teen opened his mouth to speak but found himself chocking on a grape courtesy of Sasuke. Tan hands flew up to his throat dramatically as he stood up and ran around in circles trying to dislodge the foreign fruit. Both Sasuke and Kimimaro had smirks of amusement spread across their elegant faces while Haku was rolling around on the ground laughing at the expense of the poor little blonde.

The dark haired teen felt an impending sense of doom once the coughing stopped and the blonde slowly turned around to face Sasuke. Before the tiny teen could attack the bell rang signalling them to go back inside. The raven walked back with a smirk while the blonde stalked back angrily muttering under his breath.

The class had hardly been sitting for a minute when the first Jonin walked in. He had short brown hair and calculating black eyes. He wore the standard Jonin outfit but his Hitai-ate was more of a mask like thing that closely resembled the Nidaime's.

"Team Fifteen meet at training grounds twenty-four," was all he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The three teens did not even bother to stand up they simply disappeared from where they were sitting. Naruto vanished in a small gust of wind that seemed to envelop him; Kimimaro just vanished while Haku left in a swirl of water. Sasuke just sat there and scoffed under his breath as he rolled his eyes, '_show-offs.'_

xXx

If the teens' sensei was shocked by the way they had appeared no emotion was revealed on his face as he continued to lean against one of the many trees.

"My name is Yamato and I will be your Jonin instructor. I like being nice and friendly bit I don't have any problems with ruling by fear either. So, if you want to introduce yourself and say a little about yourself, blondie first."

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, I... The only thing I want is to ask someone a question."

"Alright, brunette next."

"Haku Momochi and I want to make Tou-san proud of me."

"And last."

"Kimimaro Kaguya and I want to repay my debt to someone."

"Uhm alright, we're going to play a game of sorts and the outcome of the game will determine whether or not you become a genin team." Yamato clapped his hands together a line of wood spikes sprung up in between the could-be Genin and Jonin, "This is the centre line. We're going to play capture the flag, sort of. First you are going to go find your flag and you can decided if you want to leave it there or take it with you. Although, if you decided to pick it up you can't put it down. I'll tell you now I won't pick up my flag to make it easier for you. After that your objective is either to get my flag or keep me from getting yours, your time limit is three hours. I'll give you fifteen minutes. Begin."

The three teens wasted no time by waiting around. They all ran off in different directions, an action that confused the Jonin. He had only been offered to teach a Genin team a few times and every time he had been offered he had done this test and all the Genin would stay together. He shrugged as he to disappeared into the surrounding forest.

This team was going to be interesting.

xXx

Alrighty, hope it was okay and sorry for how short it was!

Let us remember all of the soldiers that fought, died and served their country.

Ja-ne.


	13. Chapter 13

Blehhh, this took WAYYY to long! I'm so sorry too... I've been so busy with school and other stuff. I won't make any promises to update sooner, but I'll do my best. Thanks for the reviews by the way, and I'm sorry if i don't get around replying to some. Don't think I don't appreciate it or anything! I love reading the reviews :)

Hmm, I can't remember the person's name atm but they had PM disabled... But I'll definitely think about that pairing =D

And since someone said they didn't really like SasuTema I'll just make it ShikaTema and make it a big ball of clichéness =P

Anywhoo, enjoy!

xXx

Yamato was confused to say the least. He had been sitting in the exact same spot for the last fifteen minutes right in front of the teens' flag yet they had not appeared, he was half tempted to take it but he felt to wary to touch it. He knew the three teens were not stupid enough to just leave the flag there. There was obviously some type of trap. The Jonin slowly got to his feet and circled the flag looking for some type of clue that the flag was a trap. Five minutes of staring intensely had come up with nothing. He let out a huff of annoyance. There was no way these teens could set up trap that good. So maybe they had not found the flag or they had just been stupid enough to leave it out in the open. He stretched his hand out and grasped the pole. It felt solid yet something screamed at him from the back of his mind.

The Jonin put his hands together and muttered "Kai," he growled as a piece of paper appeared in place of the stick, Genjutsu.

The wood user twitched as he looked at the note a hand was drawn holding its fingers to make a _v_ along with a single word, "Sucker". He angrily crumpled the paper into a ball as he took off to his side of the training grounds.

'_None of their files said anything about them being good at Genjutsu. Stupid things.' _The former Anbu sprang through the trees with agility that many would kill for. He knew that he should have taken his flag with him but he had assumed that the team would have staid and protected their own flag. The Jonin already knew the teens would have his flag. He let out a sigh, he was unsure if he should be sad or happy that a team had finally passed.

The brown haired man arrived in the clearing to find the three teens smirking up at him as they lounged in the warm afternoon sun.

"Congratulations, you passed," the man deadpanned out, "Meet me back here at eight tomorrow morning."

The only response the Jonin got was a half-assed solute from the blonde teen. The man rolled his eyes and disappeared, he had time to kill. He did not have to report if his team passed or not until tomorrow.

The three teens sat in silence, all of them too lazy in the warm sun to say or do anything. A very soft snore was heard, the two older boys sat up and looked at their younger companion. Apparently he had fallen asleep, they looked at each other and shrugged. They both got up and slowly walked away, they did not have to worry, Sasuke would find the little blonde eventually.

xXx

Sasuke felt like killing someone, his team sucked. He had some fan girl and an emotionless weirdo as teammates and the psycho scarecrow that he had half grown up with as a sensei. To add to the fact his team was lame all of his close friends were thrown on the same team. If Sasuke had not been an Uchiha he would have pouted.

The raven haired teen paced back and forth, Naruto was supposed to meet him here almost twenty minutes ago. One thing he had learned was that Naruto was almost never late and if he was it was only by minute or so.

The Uchiha twitched, the Dobe had probably fallen asleep or something and Kimimaro and Haku being who they are most likely just left the stupid blonde there. He sighed as he felt for Naruto's chakra signature. He wanted to smack himself when he felt it on the other side of the village.

'_How annoying,'_ the teen just sighed as he slowly made his way towards the blonde.

How come it was always his responsibility to find the blonde? Sure they had been friends the longest but that was still irrelevant. Haku and the Kaguya did not always have to leave the burden of getting the blonde by himself. A scowl settled on his face as he got closer and closer to the small teen's current location.

xXx

The scowl that seemed to be a permanent part of the raven's face all but disappeared as he spotted the blonde asleep in the sun, softly snoring. Sasuke let out a sigh as he went over and picked up the teen, he had always been too light.

The walk to the Namikaze residence was second nature to the black haired teen. It did not matter what direction he was coming from it felt like walking home. Although he did find himself trying to avoid going there lately, the youngest Namikaze was an annoying bundle of energy.

He did not understand how the blonde had so much patience for the little demon. The small red headed boy had to be the most annoying thing on the planet.

The teen did not even bother to knock on the door of the house, he just walked in and headed up to Naruto's room. Everything was the same as it had been six years ago, well almost there were quite a few new pictures that had not been there before hanging up, Sasuke even spotted himself in several.

Sasuke reached Naruto's room and placed the still sleeping teen on the unmade bed, gently placing a blanket over him. He smiled slightly as the petite teen mumbled to himself in his sleep. The raven walked out of the door gently closing it behind him. He stared at the closed door for a few seconds before he felt something poke him in the back.

He slowly turned around and glared down at the _thing _that dared to poke him. His glare deepened as the insolent little brat just grinned up at him. He let out a slight huff as he walked past the gaki. The raven twitched as he felt the presence continue to follow him like a shadow. He stopped, as did his follower. He let out a long, deep breath, he decided to count to ten and if the thing did not leave he would make him leave. Too bad said 'thing' did not want to leave. Sasuke did not even manage to count to one before he was getting acquainted with the floor, a small but noticeable mass placed on his back.

"Sasuke! Play with me!"

The Uchiha growled out, "No," as he stood up, ignoring the thump of a small body hitting the ground.

"Please, please, please?"

"No, go ask Naruto."

"But he's asleep!"

"Hn," was the last noise he made as he left the house leaving a fuming red headed child behind.

xXx

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see nothing, as usual. A small smile graced his face as he felt the small, warm mass next to him shift slightly and snuggle closer to him. The smile stayed on his face as he casually shoved his little brother off his bed and headed downstairs, ignoring the whines of protest coming from the inside of his room.

The blonde had almost made it out the door but a small hand wrapped around his wrist stopped him. He did not turn around, even when he heard a couple faint sniffles.

"Please don't leave Onii-chan."

"Why?" the elder of the two asked without turning around.

"No one's ever here with me anymore," he said as a few tears escaped his eye and fell down his scarred cheeks.

The blonde shook off the small hand on his wrist as he turned around and kneeled down to eye level, gently wiping the tears off his brother's face with a small smile.

"Is that all you big baby? Come one, I'll let you watch me train. Don't think this is more than a onetime thing Raito."

A bright smile spread across the little boy's face as he grasped his brother's hand before they both disappeared in a gentle breeze.

xXx (Two-ish hours later)

Naruto appeared back at his house with his brother Raito in his arms, taking care to not walk into anything, he did not want to squish him after all. The blonde let out a small sigh of relief when he was able to place his 'bundle' on his bed, his brother got heavy after a while. He headed downstairs to the kitchen, frowning when he sat down, he would wait for his Kaa-san to come home to make dinner.

"I need a new hobby," he whispered to himself as he absentmindedly played with the necklace around his neck.

The blonde heard the door open and close, no other noise, '_Well, it's either Sasuke or Kakashi...'_

"Hi Gaki," and overly happy voice chirped out.

"Hi Kakashi," he said with a faint smile, "how's your team?"

"It's terrible Naru-Chan! Come, you'll be my apprentice so I can get rid of the horrid little things," the Jonin sighed out dramatically.

The blonde let out a small giggle, "You're so stupid 'Kashi, it isn't that bad is it?"

"Nah, Sasuke is alright, Sakura is an absolute horror, nothing but a fan girl. And Sai, well he's so... emotionless. I can't wait to see if they pass tomorrow," the silver haired man cackled out with a sinister grin hidden under his mask, "oh, where's Raito?"

"Asleep, you going to do the bell test?"

"Mhm!"

"Ahh, well Sasuke knows about it so, maybe you should change it slightly, that is unless you _want _to teach," he said mockingly.

"Never! But the council would have my head if I didn't train their precious Uchiha heir, stupid decrepit old fogies."

The blonde let out another giggle, "Yah, I guess..."

The two sat in silence for a couple minutes, welcoming the warmth the felt in each other's presence, it was familiar, comfortable. The silence was broken by the door once again opening and closing, again there was no voice that accompanied the door.

"Hi Sasuke!" the unusual man chirped out happily.

"Hn."

A sweat drop formed on the Jonin's head as he mumbled to himself.

"It's nice to see that you're actually awake now, Dobe."

A faint blush spread across tan cheeks, "Shut up Teme!

"Hn."

The three lapsed into a silence.

xXx

Minato held in his laughter when he walked into the kitchen. His student was sitting at the counter moping like a little kid, Naruto was pouting and looking at the counter, while Sasuke sat there smirking arrogantly. The Kage rolled his eyes mentally, it was a common occurrence seeing the other two pouting while Sasuke sat there smirking, they were all so _mature._

Unlike her husband, Kushina could not hold in her laughter as she stepped into the kitchen.

The red head's laughter filled the kitchen until dinner was served and they were all eating, even the sleepy looking Raito, who had just woken up from his nap.

Minato cleared his throat slightly, "So, Naruto did you pass your Genin test?"

"You'll find out tomorrow Tou-san, patience," the small blonde boy replied mockingly with a smirk, he could feel his father's annoyance with him.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"You can do whatever you want Tou-san."

Minato bristled at the comment but opted to remain silent, he was not in the mood to play any games with Naruto.

"So, how was the Academy Raito?" Kushina questioned her youngest son.

"Boring," the small boy mumbled into his food, which caused a slight frown to mar the red headed woman's face.

"Why?"

The scar-faced boy looked guiltily at his older brother, "Onii-chan taught me everything already..."

Naruto was doing his best to shrink under the table, he could feel his Kaa-san's evil glare.

"Naruto!"

"What?" he mumbled out as quietly as he could.

"We already had this conversation before! You weren't supposed to teach him anything!"

Raito pouted cutely as his brother deadpanned out a reply," Well, I'm sorry. I was just tired of getting pestered by the little brat that wanted to be just like his 'Onii-chan.' Sorry for trying to help Kaa-san, can you forgive me?"

Kushina rolled her eyes, "You're such a smart-ass young man, you're lucky that I'm your mother and that I love you."

Naruto smirked," Thank you oh Wonderful Mother, what can I ever do to repay you."

Violet eyes narrowed," Shut up Musuko."

"Hai, hai Kaa-san!"

A tick mark formed, "Go to your room!"

"Hai, hai Kaa-san!" he replied cheerily as he sauntered out of the room to head to his own room.

Kushina sat at the table fuming slightly while the others tried their best to refrain from laughing, Sasuke coughed lightly, "If you'll excuse me I'll go check on Naruto."

Kushina smiled deviously, "Oh, of course dear go ahead, spend as much time as you want with Naruto, _alone._"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he sputtered out nonsense, escaping the room as fast as he could, leaving behind four laughing people. The raven stomped up the stairs muttering to himself about annoying Namikazes, he did not even bother knocking on Naruto's door, he just walked straight in and sat on the bed opposite said blonde.

"What's wrong Dobe?"

The little blonde sighed as he fiddled with the necklace, something that caused the Uchiha to frown, "I just want to know why he left. Also, I'm tired of this," when he said 'this' he motioned aimlessly around with his dainty hand.

Sasuke's frown deepened, "What's 'this' Dobe?"

"I don't know Teme, I'm just tired of everything. Everyone expects so much from me, all because I'm the son of the Hokage. And no matter what I do, it still isn't good enough, I'm still not good enough to be the son of a Kage. Nothing I do is good enough."

"Shut up Dobe," he growled out, which made the blonde wince, "there's nothing wrong with you. Who cares what the villagers think, you're strong enough."

Naruto rubbed his eyes slightly, "Then why do they keep asking more out of me?" tears formed in his eyes as he looked towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke crawled forward and pulled Naruto closer allowing the blonde to awkwardly cry into his shoulder, "It doesn't matter, you're stronger than almost all the Genin."

"Thanks Sasuke," he mumbled into the Uchiha's shirt with a few sniffles.

"Hn."

Naruto laughed and hit the Uchiha playfully as he leaned back smiling "Well I'm gunna go to sleep G'night Teme," he crawled under the mass of blankets not bothering to change.

He frowned slightly when he felt Sasuke lay down beside him, "What're you doing?"

The Uchiha grumbled slightly with his back towards the blonde, face shoved in a pillow, "I'm too lazy to get the futon out of the closet, so shut up and go to sleep Dobe."

The blonde chuckled slightly, "Hai, hai you lazy bum, and you to think you Uchiha's were supposed to be some superior human breed or something."

"Uresai Dobe!" the Uchiha growled as he lightly wacked the blonde's head.

xXx

Once again, hope its okay!

Ja-ne!

P.S. I'll greatly appreciate it if you're amazing and review, I promise I'll reply! It's my New Year's resolution and I'm willing to start early! ;) Happy holidays everyone! And sorry if there are any mistakes.


	14. Chapter 14

Happy New Year!

xXx

Sasuke twitched, he was so close to being extremely pissed off. He had assumed that his team would have a hundred percent chance of passing since he already knew Kakashi's test. But the stupid bastard decided to change his mind, he was willing to bet his life that Naruto was the one that told the silver haired Jonin to change it. Because normally the Jonin would have been way too lazy to change the test.

So, here he was sitting in the boiling afternoon sun, doing absolutely nothing while watching his teammates fail to grasp the meaning of the test. Right now he wished he had been placed on Naruto's team, they would most likely start doing C-rank missions in less than a month. While his stupid team would be doing pointless D-ranks and team training for at least two more months. Stupid Jonin. The test was the exact same almost. The only differences were that Sasuke was excluded from it and helping the others as well as only being one bell instead of two.

Sasuke wanted to hit himself, as he watched both of his teammates ultimately fail to grasp the actual meaning of the test. Sakura was passed out once again, due to some basic Genjutsu that Kakashi had put on her. Sai, was actually doing fairly well, his technique was interesting, to say the least. It consisted of the boy using ink to draw on a scroll then somehow making them 'come to life.' The ink creations were simple to kill but it was still cool. In Sasuke's opinion Sai seemed too far advanced to be a Genin, like him, Naruto and the others. It seemed off, seeing as Sai was supposedly an orphan. Who would have trained him?

Another odd thing about the other teen was that it seemed absolutely impossible for the pale boy to express any kind of emotion. The only thing that he could produce that was minimally close to emotion was an obviously fake smile, that scared people rather than reassuring them. The other teen's emotional capability made it seem like Kimimaro, Sasuke and Naruto were the most expressive people on the Earth, it was scary.

If the Uchiha was a lesser being he would have thrown a tantrum at having to sit in the boiling sun, doing nothing. But, since he was not he sat there, looking like nothing was wrong and he did not feel like ripping his hair out. He let out another sigh as he saw Kakashi lazily destroy another one of Sai's creations and as Sakura began to stir a little bit. The silver haired man was once again reading his orange book.

A loud, annoying ringing filled the small forest clearing, '_Finally,'_ the last Uchiha in Konoha thought.

"Sorry, but you all fail!" Kakashi's overly cheerful voice rang out, "maybe next year you'll have better luck. And sorry Sasuke, Naruto's never going to let you live this down."

Sasuke rolled his obsidian eyes, Sakura looked devastated and Sai looked like he could not care less.

"But, seeing as I like you Sasuke I'll give you guys another shot. I'll give you your lunch and if you don't give any to Sai, who will be tied to the stump, I'll give you another chance after lunch."

When Sasuke received his lunch he walked over to Sai and offered him a bite from his bento, not uttering a single word, just shoving the chopsticks in the other teens face. Sai looked up at him emotionlessly as he took the food into his mouth. Sakura looked utterly confused at the interaction of her two teammates.

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke surrounded by a menacing aura, the clouds seemed to turn black behind the pissed off Jonin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as the silver haired man's 'evilness' disappeared and his single eye curled into an upside down 'u' as he exclaimed, "You all pass!" in a cheery voice, "Meet back here at eight am sharp, don't be late!"

The Uchiha ignored the usual question from the pink haired teen as he walked away, all he wanted to do was go home. Now, the word home could have meant three different things. One, being the old Uchiha complex that was no longer inhabited and was scheduled for demolishment in a few short weeks, something the Uchiha had decided to do himself. Second, being the apartment he had gotten and lived in. The last being the Namikaze household.

The Namikaze's had to have been one of the most dysfunctional families he knew. There was the actual family. Minato, the famed Hokage, Kushina, an insane but lovely woman, Naruto, their rebellious son and Raito, the newest addition to the family as well as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. After them, there was Kakashi, who was considered Naruto's older, aloof brother. Jiraiya, the perverted uncle who was strangely always there when it mattered. Tsunade, the gambling drunk of an aunt who as likely to be kind to you as punching you through a wall with her freakish strength.

Before Sarutobi Hiruzen was considered the Grandpa to the family, but he had lost his life sealing the Kyuubi, that had escaped from Kushina at the birth of her second son, into Raito. The death of the previous Hokage left the village in a quiet mourning stage for quite some time before gradually returning to its happy demeanour.

The last Uchiha in Konoha let out a sigh as he walked towards his apartment, he was not in the mood to go to the Namikaze's house today.

xXx

Kakashi burst into the Hokage office exactly on time, four hours late. His eye smile did not falter at the numerous glares he received from everyone else in the room. Instead he opted to pull out his prized orange book, which caused a few of the glares to deepen.

Minato cleared his throat, "Since Kakashi was so kind as to grace us with his presence, we can start. Anyone can go first."

Anko spoke up first with a maniacal grin, "They failed."

"My team failed too," a sickly Hayate managed to rasp out.

Tsunami, Ibiki, Aoba, Genma, Raido, and many others said something along the same line.

Asuma was the first one to break the pattern, "Team Ten passed."

"Team Eight passed as well," came from Kurenai.

"Team Fifteen passed," Yamato drawled out.

"Team Seven passed," the lazy Jonin deadpanned out, still reading his book.

The others in the room were somewhat shocked that Kakashi had finally passed a team. Even if the Uchiha was on the team, it still felt odd.

"Alright, we're going to do something different this time. You'll have a month to do D-rank missions. After that, you'll be paired up with another Genin team and will do joint missions, C-rank or B-rank, with that team until you nominate your team for the Chunin exam. Any questions? Okay, you're all dismissed."

The Jonin left in various ways, most opted to go out the door or Sunshin out, leaving behind a swirl of leaves or a small puff of smoke.

xXx

Naruto let out a tired groan as he sat on the swing at the front of the Academy waiting for Raito to get out for the day. He had met up with his team in the morning, where they did a few team exercises before they had been dismissed for the day, once again left with the instruction to meet at eight am.

The blonde heard the bell ring, dismissing all the students for the day.

A few minutes later the shout of, "Onii-chan," was heard as a red headed boy ran towards Naruto with a large grin on his face.

Naruto allowed a small smile to make its way onto his face as his brother smashed into him, giving the blonde a hug.

The two of them left the Academy holding hands. Naruto nodding as his brother blabbered about his day. The blonde unconsciously fiddled with the necklace placed around his neck, Sasuke had angrily told him to throw it away but he had refused. It was the last thing Itachi had given to him before he left, the blonde could not bring himself to get rid of it.

Naruto listened to his brother jabber away, not completely listening but not ignoring him either, all the way home.

xXx(next day...You know I just realized I jump around in this story a lot don't I...)

Naruto was flopped on the ground at his team training ground, he was several minutes early so it was not surprising that he was the only one there. The teen idly wondered what they would do today, Yamato had told him that he would have to show him everything he was able to do so the man would know what to teach him. But the blonde was not exactly sure he wanted to, no one besides Sasuke knew everything he could do. He did not feel comfortable showing someone he hardly knew all of his abilities. Heck, he did not even have a name for more than half of his Genjutsu, he no longer needed to call out the names. All he would have to do is think of what he wanted and on the rare occasion do a few hand seals.

The blonde was not about to become all full of himself and say he was the best, for a Genin. Sure, he knew he was good but he understood that he had limitations. There were only so many things a thirteen year old could do.

The teen's teammates appeared in the clearing both muttering a, "Hello," before collapsing onto the ground, none of them could be described as being morning people...

A few minutes of silence enamoured the teens before their sensei appeared, looking as amused as ever, "Morning, there's a little difference to how the missions are going to be carried out this time. We have a month to sort of prepare and do D-rank, something I rather just skip. Then after that we'll be joined by another Genin team and we can do C and B-ranks with them," Yamato's statement was met with silence, making him want to just hit himself.

Why was his team just as challenged as him when it came to talking?

Sighing the brunette opened his mouth once again, "Um, moving on... Who wants to be team captain?" his question was met with silence, once again.

Naruto being the loving and kind person he was took pity on him, "Kimimaro," he stated bluntly.

The white haired teen just shrugged, not really caring. Haku continued to stare at the sky while absentmindedly twiddling a strand of his hair.

'_Why me?' _was the main thought running through Yamato's head, clearing his throat, " Now, all of you have to tell me all of your abilities, and limitations."

The oldest of the three stared at the Jonin impassively, "I can use my clan's Kekkai Genkai..."

"Hyoton, Suiton, Futon, and I usually use senbon... I can do a little bit of medical jutsu..."

Naruto sat silently, not wanting to open his mouth, too bad he could not exactly glare.

"Naruto, you're next."

A hiss like noise was emitted by the teen, "Genjutsu, I can' tell you what I can do because I don't even know. Futon, I don't know any real jutsu though. I can use my Shikomizue..."

The ex Anbu wanted to rip his hair out. Why, just why would the Hokage put a bunch on socially challenged people in one team? As skimpy as his Genin had been on information about themselves he had a pretty good idea of what they could do. Kimimaro was a 'front of the line' type of person, Haku was more or less support and Naruto was a combination of the two.

Yamato sighed, something that seemed like it would become a usual habit, "We'll do a couple team exercises then you'll be dismissed for the day. Just so you know, I refuse to do D-rank it's a waste of my time as well as yours..."

xXx

I don't think there are any mistakes in this chapter but my idiotness cold have over looked them so sorry if there are...

Ja-ne!

Have a wonderful first day to the New Year!


	15. Chapter 15

Heyy… ehehe uhmm… I've been pretty bad with this.. and thanks so much to my lovely readers! But I was just wondering sort of what you want to happen in this… like plot wise.. I don't really wanna hear about pairings but meh… So if there's something you think will fit the story just send it to me because I have absolutely no idea where to go from here.

I kinda somewhat revised it? ahah I got rid of Naru-chan bein blind not really necessary to go back and read but basically Tsunade fixed his eyes.. nothing was added or anything… But yah I've had a total plot block go for this so perleasse help..

Thanks again for being patient and not throwing me into a volcano…

Ja-ne!

PS.. you guys rule! =D


	16. Chapter 16

Voilla! Absolute blehness!

I don't own Naruto!

xXx

"You know I can tell you're there right?" Naruto's soft voice rang through the clearing.

"Ah, so you're as good as he said," a deeper, far older voice responded.

The blonde mentally rolled his eyes, "Nice to know I'm living up to someone's expectations."

"I'm here to make an offer of sorts."

"I'm listening."

A tall figure stepped out from the surrounding trees, not far enough to be fully seen. Naruto could make out a weird hat and a black robe that was decorated with red clouds.

"Have you heard of Akatsuki?"

"…"

The older man sweat dropped slightly," I'll take that as a no… We're an organization of sorts aiming for world peace. We're offering you a position, it's up to you whether you join or not. We-"

"How're you going to accomplish this exactly?" Naruto cut the older male off.

"We're going after the tailed beasts, or in other words the Jinchuuriki," the small blonde was unable to see the other's vicious smirk under the hat.

Blue eyes widened as a shiver went down his spine, '_Raito..'_

"I'll come back in about five months or so. Just think, you'll be away from all the accusations and you can prove that you're stronger than everyone thinks. You can finally stop pretending to be so weak. Think about it," The figure turned around before stopping, "Oh, by the way tell your friend if he tells anyone about this meeting, I'll kill him."

Naruto waited a few seconds before opening his mouth, "Way to be stealthy Shika.."

"Mendokusei… You're not actually going to take this seriously are you. You know they're going after Rai-"

"I know."

The taller teen sighed, "Whatever you idiot blonde. Just don't do something you'll regret."

The blonde turned around to face his friend, an extremely rare grin plastered to his face, "When have I ever done something like that?"

The brunette ruffled the blonde's hair before melting into the shadow of a tree and disappearing. Naruto swore he heard him Shikamaru mumbling about troublesome blondes.

xXx

Blue, slightly glazed eyes, stared up at a white ceiling. Naruto was lost in thought; he was thinking about the weird stranger he had met last night.

'_Should I take the offer? It would be interesting at least. Although, they'd eventually be going after Raito and I'm not stupid enough to let them get a hold of my younger brother,'_ his eyes narrowed slightly,' _what I don't understand is why they would tell me about their plan unless they were completely sure I was going to join? They would have to be pretty stupid to tell me knowing that my brother is one of their targets…' _

The teen looked at the clock on his wall before groaning. He had twenty minutes to get ready and be at the training grounds. He got up and headed to the washroom, if worst came to worst he could use Kakashi's lame excuse.

He came out of the shower with five minutes to spare, he grabbed clean clothes from his closet before using shunshin to get to the training ground where his team was instructed to meet every day.

The blonde rolled his eyes at the fact he was once again the first one to arrive. He twitched slightly when he felt a light impact on the back of his head; something had been thrown at him. He slowly turned around to stare blankly at the piece of crumpled up paper that now was located on the ground. He was half tempted to stab it, simply for being an annoyance. His eyes darted around looking for the culprit that had thrown the 'ball' at him. Unable to locate said culprit he slowly leant down to pick up the paper. Pocking it experimentally before deeming it safe to pick up.

His thin fingers nimbly uncrumpled the paper and he read what it said.

"_Find me and I'll tell you a secret! – The Great Jiraiya!"_

He let out a sigh before ripping the note into many tiny pieces, the question was whether or not he should wait to find the demented old man he had somehow deemed 'Uncle.' He let out another sigh as he lazily ran his hand through his already ruffled hair before jumping off to find the Sanin. It should be relatively easy; the old pervert would not have made it impossible to find him, he always left little clues around to make it somewhat easier. The only reason Jiraiya made the blonde look for him was because is usually meant the Sanin was not making a visit out of his presence, he was simply here to tell the blonde one thing and disappear before anyone else knew of his 'great' presence.

The blonde grumbled to himself as he scoured through the village. It would have been so much easier if he was able to use his chakra. But due to wanting to be undetected, he was skipping practice after all, he would have to suppress his chakra.

He wanted to jump with joy when he spotted a stupidly drawn frog hung up on the wall of a shop; an arrow was drawn pointing to the forest. The blonde sprinted off into the forest looking for the white haired Sanin.

Eleven minutes later Naruto caught a glimpse of shocking white mixed in with green, and if he listened carefully he heard faint giggling. He rolled his eyes as he carefully snuck up on the peeking Sanin. When he was right behind him the blonde kicked the middle of the Sanin's back with all his strength, sending the old man flying forward out of the bush with a manly shriek.

Naruto just chuckled to himself as he heard a series of consecutive screams coming from the other side of the bushes. The short blonde saw the white haired man stumbling towards him five minutes later, covered in multiple bruises. He cracked a smirk as the older male shot him a glare.

"You wanted to tell me something?"

"Not anymore Gaki."

"I can call them back if you want?"

"…"

"…"

"I found where Itachi is… Kind of."

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly, "Where is he?"

"Akatsuki. Have you heard of it?"

The blonde kept the shock from his face; just simply shaking his head.

"Well they're a group that's going after Jinchuuriki, like Raito. I'm not sure what their goal is yet; I'm currently looking into it."

The blonde opted to stay silent as he stared past the Sanin.

"Naruto, don't go looking for them, they're way out of your league. All of them are at least S rank, you'd be dead before you could blink. Orochimaru used to be a part of the organization, but apparently he left for some reason."

"Hmm."

"I'm serious Naruto, don't go looking for him."

"Alright…"

"Promise."

"… You can't be serious?"

"I am."

"What am I three?"

"Just do it Gaki!"

"Fine I promise… You happy Ero-sennin?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Hn."

"And stop acting like some stuck up Uchiha. You're blonde."

The blonde sent the older male a withering glare, "See you later Ero-sennin…"

The Sanin shouted out a, "Wait!" but he was too late, the blonde had already disappeared into the surrounding forest.

xXx

Naruto sat in his usual clearing, it was getting less of a secret; half of the people he knew, knew of the location. Which was not really that many considering he was quite the antisocial teenager. But there were still more people that knew about it that he would have liked. He was happy when he was the only one that knew about it. Now it was kind of annoying, almost every time he went to the clearing to get some quiet time he would be interrupted by one of his annoying friends. They always seemed to talk too much. Considering what Naruto thought to be 'talkative' it really was not too much talking going on. It still annoyed him.

Thankfully there was currently no one there but him; he relished in the silence. For once he was able to think straight without the constant nagging of someone. It was just pure awesome silence.

"I've been told to escort you back to the training grounds Naruto-chan."

Naruto twitched, "Go away Kimimaro."

"…"

"…"

"No…"

Naruto's eyes darted around as he made a break for it. Too bad he did not make it too far before the older teen caught him by the back of his shirt and continued to carry him towards the team's meeting spot.

"You know Naru-chan, if you don't wish to be found stop going to the same spot."

"I've actually never thought of that…"

The white haired teen just rolled his eyes as he dragged his shorter teammate along, he was not going to risk letting the blonde escape.

xXx

Naruto stared up at his sensei impassively, not showing any sign of emotion.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"Not really."

Yamato's eyes narrowed, "You're a brat."

"Thanks."

The brunette twitched, "I'm not sure you're ready to be a Genin."

"Why because I was late to our little team meeting? Did you do anything significantly important?"

"Well, no, bu-"

"Then I see no problem here Sensei. Although I'm sorry for being late and making you look for me," the blonde half muttered out giving a half assed bow.

Yamato had the sudden urge to run head first into a tree at full speed, "Whatever, just don't be late for no reason again."

"But there was a reason I was late."

"Oh, really? And pray tell what was it."

"I don't see why it's any of your business Sensei."

"Then why mention it?"

"You said not to be late for no reason. I just wanted to clarify that there was in fact a sound reason I was late."

The older man let out a long sigh, "Alright, good to know. Now, let's get back to our exercises now that Naruto so kindly decided to join us."

The blonde just snorted, '_It's not like I came willingly…'_

xXx

The blonde let out a moan as he came in contact with his bed, all he wanted to do was sleep. Sure, they had not done anything spectacularly hard during training, he was just tired. All he just wanted to do was sleep for the next forty-eight hours. That would be a hundred percent satisfactory, but he doubted that would be even close to possible.

He felt his eyes slowly drift closer together, every few seconds he would shake it off before slowly closing his eyes again. Within three minutes the blonde was asleep, soft, deep breathing filled the room as he turned on his side and snuggled deeper into his bed.

If Naruto had stayed up for a few minutes longer he may have been able to notice a not so distant presence watching him with narrowed red eyes.

xXx

Ehehehe… Hmm yahhh it's been forever! I've had a complete mind blank and this is what just sort of happened.. Oh well! It's something right? So hope you kind of enjoy, it's really really short!

Ja-ne…

Ps. Thanks for the reviews… just kick me if I kind of disappear for a while again! :)


End file.
